La Guerra Jamás Contada
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Sorrento con Io y Kassa encontraron un libro en la gran biblioteca en el templo de Poseidon que tiene material jamás sabido. ¿Qué historias les espera a nuestros Marinas? Decisiones, Investigaciones y Leyendas serán reveladas por Poseidon ante sus generales marinas.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, son propios de su creador Masami Kurumada._

**Aclaración**: _Historia seguida de La Puerta Mística, con otra temática y revelaciones jamás contadas._ =)

* * *

"_La Guerra jamás contada"_

**Prologo**

En una época en donde jóvenes Marinas que aspiraban a las escamas de ese siglo fueron sometidos a una feroz batalla territorial contra Ares, en el tiempo que Athena iba a bajar a la tierra, pero esto no le perjudico a la tierra sino también al mar completo.

Los pilares estaban custodiados por otra generación, una generación de marinas que lo único que servían en ese entonces a la Semidiosa la reina de los mares Anfitrite.

Cuatro pequeños niños corrían de un lado al otro, la mayoría eran huérfanos y otros tenían un padre y una mamá, pero su amistad crecía cada día a la espera de algo sorprendente; Una noche llego la noticia de que una marina iba a ser mamá de gemelos, uno era futuramente guerrero de Athena y el otro era una de ellos.

Al pasar los años como mínimo 2 años y medio, Hans portador de Sirena iba arregladito con regalos y con una mochila de viaje rumbo a París, Francia.

Hans ¿Dónde piensas ir así de guapo? – Pregunto una marina que era portador de la escama de Hipocampo.

Sebas sabes que Odette será mamá por cuarta vez, la señorita Anfitrite me ha enviado a darle la bienvenida al nuevo bebé al mundo, eso es todo. – el hombre de cabellos verdes y largos, no le dijo más nada a su compañero y desapareció en un portal.

A este ¿qué se le ha cruzado? – se preguntó Sebas quien tomo rumbo a su pilar para continuar el entrenamiento de su aprendiz.

En París dos gemelos andaban corriendo por toda la casa de su tía Sara quien feliz de la vida esperaba la llegada de este hombre que su co-cuñada le mencionaba tanto.

Camus y Antoin dejen a Gaby tranquila. – les retaba la mujer quien era de piel blanquita, de ojos azules claros y de cabellos largos de color morado.

Tía Muss es mala, no me quede dar mi muñeca – le decía su adorada sobrina quien hablaba entre sollozos.

Camus Derek devolvele la muñeca a tu hermanita ahora mismo – La pobre mujer quien esperaba a su amigo quien no se dignaba a llegar, estaba agarrada del marco de la puerta con su enorme panza.

Si mami… Lo siento hermana – el nene de dos años le dio un beso a su hermanita quien alegre se lo devolvió.

Timbre. ¡YO atiendo! – Hablo el segundo nene que este se parecía a Camus – No llego al picaporte – el pequeño Antoin trataba a los saltos llegar al picaporte para atender al supuesto invitado.

Hola pequeño – saludo el hombre quien el niño lo miraba sorprendido - ¿Esta tu mamá?

¡Mami llego el invitado! Hola me llamo Toin y mi mami está teniendo cotraciones – el hombre se adentró con el niño quien feliz de la vida pudo alcanzar al picaporte.

Gracias… Hola Odi ¿Estas preparada? – La mujer era ayudada por su cuñado quien recién bajaba del piso de arriba.

Si… es que… ¡Ya quiere salir la niña! – Pego un grito la mujer mientras que Sara adentraba a sus sobrinos al auto.

Respira tranquila Odette que Michael está en el hospital esperándote – La mujer fue cargada por ambos hombres quienes la colocaron en el asiento de adelante.

Bueno yo los llevo y Roberto los espero en el hospital – comento Hans quien el mencionado asentía a lo acordado.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, la mujer de cabello teñido de violeta era transportada en camilla a la zona de maternidad, los pequeños corrían con Hans para alcanzar a las enfermeras.

Michael estaba ansioso por tercera vez por ser padre nuevamente, ya esta niña la venia venir en el momento que su adorada esposa le dijo que era una niña.

"_**Que emoción, ya cuatro hijos. Pero esta hermosa niña tendrá un nombre único como lo es su madre"**_ – El doctor Michael Blue estaba corriendo por los pasillos en búsqueda de su amigo Hans y sus tres hijos mayores. – Hans… ¿Odi?... – hablaba entre cortado, una por correr y la otra por la ansiedad de presenciar el parto.

Grita como siempre diciendo ¡Sin Mich no tengo a la niña! ¡Por Poseidón que aguantes mujer! – le repetía las palabras una y otra vez provocando que Mich riera hasta adentrarse con alegría al quirófano.

Tío Hans, ¿Tendremos una tata nueva? – El hombre acomodo a los tres niños en los asientos de espera para explicarles, lo que sucedía.

Niños su madre estará bien, si Muss tu mamá tendrá otra bebé y esta será su hermanita pequeña – Gaby hacia un pucherito de tristeza.

No quedo ser tata mayor. Quedo ser pequeñaaa – Comenzó a llorar mientras que Hans la cargaba para tranquilizarla.

Lo sé, pero ser tatita mayor podrás jugar con tu hermanita, podes cuidarla, enseñarles cosas y la tendrás por siempre – Gaby miro a Muss y Toin quienes felices sonreían a su tata para que dejase de llorar.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las dos de la tarde, Camus con su hermano Antoin corrían por los pasillos en busca de diversión, mientras que Gaby jugaba con sus muñecas, pero para Hans las cosas cambiaron. Él observaba como Michael y Odette miraban a la bebita quien lloraba muchísimo, esos gritos de un bebé recién nacido sonaba música para nuestra marina, el doctor salió del quirófano para darles el paso a los niños quienes entraron de una corrida al lugar de recibimiento.

En el quirófano, Camus, Antoin y Gaby miraban a la bebita llorar quien tenía una piel blanquita, cabellito de color rojizo y su estatura era pequeñita.

¿Cómo se llamara la princesa? – Pregunto un hombre quien se mostraba con una armadura dorada.

Ric y Alan, todavía no lo tenemos definido, pero la nenita no para de llorar – Comentaba Mich quien recibía a sus compañeros y amigos de corazón.

Tío Ric mi hermanita se llamara Isabela como la nona – comento Gabrielle de felicidad mientras le acercaba su muñeca a la bebita.

Es un bello nombre princesa – le expresaba orgulloso Hans quien la cargaba y esta reía de la emoción.

Mich estoy cansada por la anestesia – el santo de Athena los llevo a su nueva habitación en el piso cinco y habitación número 1305.

* * *

Todos hablaban mientras que Camus y Antoin abrían con esmero los regalos de bienvenida de la bebita pero el resultado era ropa, peluches, juguetitos, biberones, etc.

Hasta que la pequeñita Isabela expandía una luz dorada y ocre que iluminaba la habitación para así llamar la atención de los cuatro hombres.

Mi hijita es una… no, esto no puede ser posible – Michael de Acuario estaba sorprendido la bebita quien reía de alegría en su cunita. – Alan ¿es posible?

Si Mich, el patriarca no mando a avisarte que tu hijita será una guerrera pero no sé de qué orden… - El caballero de Sagitario esperaba algún resultado por parte de ese cosmos poderoso que tenía dirección en la bebita.

La señorita Anfitrite me ha dado la orden de estar junto con la bebita hasta que cumpla su primer añito de vida, pero la info que necesitamos lo pueden saber las estrellas – eso era el problema, si el patriarca mando a Escorpio y a Sagitario con la orden de dar la noticia a Michael pero las cosas se empeoran muchísimo.

Las horas pasaron hasta que dos fuerzas aparecieron en el cuarto de Odette quien dormía plácidamente en la camilla. Gabrielle estaba dormida junto con Hans en la sala de espera, Alan trataba de dormir a Camus y Antoin quienes estaban algo cansaditos, Ricardo estaba de guardia en la calle hasta que algo lo atacó _(__**N/A**__: Está parte después en otra historia paralela se las explico con más detenimiento)_, Hans se despertó por el grito de Ricardo de Escorpio quien peleaba con dos guerreros desconocidos pero este como buen colega fue a su ayuda dejando a Alan dormido y a la pequeña Gaby descansando.

La otra sombra se acercó a la niña de cabellos rojos y lacios, para así llevársela consigo.

El señor Eros estará encantado de saber que su futura heraldo esta en mis manos – Gabrielle comenzó a desprender un cosmo azul y blanquecino que de pronto la armadura de la heraldo reaccionaba al llamado.

En la habitación la pequeñita Bella estaba dormida hasta que una sombra negra y de capa roja tenia consigo una daga de color plateada que tenía grabado unas palabras indescifrables.

¡Deja a mi bebé! – Exclamo Odette quien estaba portando su escama de Sirena de rango plateado.

¿O sino qué? – La sombra se mostró dejando ver a una semidiosa, era nada más y nada menos que.

¡Circe! Bruja de los mil demonios deja a mi pequeña en paz o sino yo misma te mandare a los infiernos… - Odette de Sirena comenzó a elevar su cosmo energía al máximo, pero la Diosa lo único desapareció pero dejando un regalito al lado de la cunita – Pero qué… ¿Qué esta cajita? – La mujer abrió la cajita de música mientras que la pequeña Isabelita reía al escuchar la música – Mi nenita, se ve que adoras la música, si te gusta te cantare.

* * *

**N/A**: _Le comento que ahora en adelante haré historias cortas y con capítulos largos, esta nueva historia es una enganchada con __**La Puerta Mística**__, en esta se revelaran cosas que en La Puerta Mística no se contaron. Espero que les agrade este método nuevo, por ahora aparecieron personajes nuevos e inventados por mí._

_No se olviden de dejar __Reviews__ y no veremos en el próximo Cap. _


	2. 1- Un día de aburrimiento

No se olviden de comentar. =) Disfruten del cap.

Esta historia se habitua en el cap 24 de "La Puerta Mística".

* * *

Capítulo 1: _"Día de aburrimiento"_

En Atlantis era un lugar sagrado para los habitantes de este santuario submarino, siete pilares que estaban protegidos por siete generales de la elite en estas tropas, cada uno tenía guardia pero en estos casos no lo debían cumplir.

Kanon había bajado para ver cómo estaban las cosas, pero en su pilar encontró a tres generales aburridos y hablando de incoherencias.

¿Qué hacen en mi pilar? – Pregunto el peli azul, a los tres generales aburridos.

Queremos hacer algo divertido Kanon – Hablo Io quien sostenía una pelotita que la lanza en contra el otro extremo de la escalera.

¿Qué quieren que haga? – Le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez algo exasperado.

Podes contarnos ¿Cómo engañaste a Poseidón? Sé que siempre te lo pedimos, pero es algo gracioso y deberíamos darnos cuenta de cómo lo hiciste, pero nunca lo comprenderé – hablaba Isaac quien estaba apoyado en contra del pilar del Atlántico norte.

Si ya se lo saben de memoria, para que vienen aquí como niños exasperantes que son – Los tres generales lo miraban con algo de pena, ¿Qué le pasaba Kanon? Palabras que se iban a responder.

Oye, se nota que tienes problemas en el santuario ¿Cuáles son los chimentos de allá? – Bian se paró y estirarse un poco, para nuestro gemelo menor estaba algo divertido para comentarles los chimentos del santuario de Athena.

Está bien, ustedes se lo ganaron… - Tomo aire para aclarar sus ideas y hablar – Entraron santos nuevo a la orden de Athena y una amazona linda, de lindo cuerpo… - Los tres se iban acercando cuando Kanon hablaba de las mujeres del santuario – con un talento divino que es el canto, el baile, etc y etc. Pero lo divertido que es una niña muy conocida mía – Nuestros generales se dieron por vencidos al escuchar el tonito que uso Kanon al nombrar "Es una conocida **mía**" y sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo para dejar escapar un suspiro de rendición.

Porque están cruel el destino – comento entre lágrimas Io quien se dejó caer dramáticamente al suelo como de un trapo se tratase.

No es para tanto muchachos, porque no se limitan ir a molestar a Thetis quien está charlando con sus amiguitas Katrina y Liliana, o mejor vayan y ayuden a Sorrento y Krishna con la biblioteca, les será divertido porque no van, entre unos minutos los alcanzo – Los tres foquitos se encendieron y corrieron con dirección al templo de Poseidón.

En la biblioteca, kilos de polvo salían en los pergaminos y libros hechos a mano, todo en ese lugar era un desastre en general; Krishna sacaba las alfombras con humedad y las cortinas que estaban hechas polvo y con telarañas.

Nunca… Cof, cof… pensé que abría tanto polvo en un lugar como este… Cof, cof – tosía Sorrento quien sacaba los pergaminos con estantería y todo.

No será para tanto Sorrento, si Poseidón se da cuenta de que una de las bibliotecas de su recinto está limpia y ordenada de seguro nos dará una bonificación por nuestro arduo trabajo – El Austrino asentía a las palabras de su compañero – Lo malo es que si los otros nos ayudaran con esta biblioteca lo haríamos más rápido ¿Lo crees?

Si eso es verdad, además estar en tiempo de paz es lindo porque no tendríamos que pelear siempre y evitamos cosas peores – Krishna suspiro con fastidio ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza Sorrento? Puede ser que extrañara a una persona en especial.

¿Te ocurre algo Sorrento? Te noto hace una semana que estas nostálgico amigo – Sorpresa Sorrento lo miro con cara de sorpresa ¿él nostálgico? Pero en el fondo lo estaba, extrañaba a su maestro quien le había enseñado a ser un gran general marina.

Extraño a mi maestro, eso es todo – fue cortante y se adentró a las profundidades de la gran biblioteca.

¡Sorrento, Krishna! – Se escuchó los gritos de Io quien entraba con Kassa, Bian e Isaac y estos notaron que lo que hacían era limpiar la biblioteca.

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes cuatro? _**"Gracias Buda por fin escuchaste mis plegarias" **_– Decía Krishna para sus adentros, mientras le extendía a sus compañeros unos trapeadores, guantes de goma, una escoba y palita para cada uno.

¡¿Qué haces?! – Le grito Isaac al notar que Sorrento se ría por lo bajo al notar la acción del general de Crisaor.

Nos van a ayudar a limpiar esta gran biblioteca y si Julián nos da una bonificación por esto saldremos de fiesta esta semana completa – Comento para pocos no les gustaba pero si era para matar el aburrimiento lo debían de hacer.

* * *

¿Por qué mis guantes son de rosa? – Se quejó Isaac al notar que sus guantes de goma eran de color rosa.

Son los únicos que había en el supermercado y te conformas con lo que tienes – comento Sorrento quien era ayudado por Bian a sacar otra estantería llena de pergaminos afuera del recinto porque la verdad llenaron todo los corredores con libros apilados, pergaminos agrupados en pirámides y las estanterías ocupaban todo el largo corredor.

Los mío son lilas y no me quejo – comento Io feliz de la vida sacando las grandes cortinas de los ventanales.

Pasaron las horas y con sacar, apilar, barrer los pisos, las cortinas lavándose en las lavadoras del templo, limpiando los vidrios y reparando los focos de la habitación que la gran mayoría estaban quemados por no usar la dichosa habitación.

Al terminar de acomodar, reponer, todos tomaron un descanso para después continuar con su tarea de reacondicionar la biblioteca.

Esto de limpiar es una pésima idea, si continuo haciendo esto terminare soñando con trapeadores, escobas volando, guantes de goma que hablan y me casare con la cubeta de agua sucia – comentaba cansado Bian quien estaba tirado en el medio del salón que estaba vacío por completo.

Jajajaja, no eres el único que soñara con esas cosas, Jajaja – Se reía sin parar Isaac quien estaba tratando de estar de pie pero estar cansado lo desplomaba.

Te ríes y la cosa empeora… Por Zeus, esto de limpiar te agota demasiado y sigue siendo aburrido – Se quejaba Kassa quien miraba al otro lado del marco con dirección a un cementerio abandonado entre corales – Chicos vengan y miren esto – comento algo asombrado al notar tumbas en el lugar.

¿Qué es Kassa? – Pregunto Krishna quien se asomó a la ventana en dirección donde miraba Leumades.

¿Un cementerio abandonado?… - Expreso Io con algo de pocos amigos, la verdad eso jamás lo había visto.

¿Por qué esta abandonado? Nunca pensé que en estos dominios había un gran cementerio, pero para mi gusto suena divertido ir y ver qué es lo hay allá – Expreso Isaac mientras que las miradas de sus amigos se posaban en él - ¿Dije algo malo? – Todos sonrieron con malicia, para después correr todos para allá.

* * *

Al rato Kanon se encontró con estantes limpios y aireados en los pasillos, miro a su lado derecho se encontró con pilas de libros viejos, con humedad y moho, en el lado izquierdo pergaminos apilados en formas graciosas y artísticas.

Se ve que se divierten estos mocosos, agradezco no venir seguido porque si traigo a Saga por estos lados se reiría de mí al ver estas cosas estúpidas – camino con dirección a la entrada de la biblioteca y se encontró con un lugar iluminado y completamente vacío – no… lo… puedo… CREER – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el lugar limpio y reluciente mostrando las paredes de un azul marino con la mitad de madera oscura, sillones y escritorios de roble limpios y relucientes – Este lugar no debieron limpiarlo, ya se los había advertido sé que en estos lugares mi maestro Eric de Dragón marino oculto un libro con registros sumamente importantes y secretos, si leen esos escritos de seguro las cosas empeoran más de lo que está.

Mientras en un sendero angosto y rocoso, nuestros seis generales caminaban sin sus escamas por aquel lugar lleno de corales maltratados y sin vida, todos notaron que aquel camino era el indicado por Krishna, nadie se dignaba a imaginar que podría haber en aquel cementerio abandonado, caminaron por minutos pero su paso no era lento sino que era rápido para llegar cuando antes que anochezca.

Al llegar, era un lugar con tumbas viejas y pedestales con muchísimo coral en ellos, las rejas que rodeaban aquel sitio espeluznante eran negras y oxidadas por el mal tiempo, Bian trato de abrir el portón pero notó que estaba con cadenas y candado.

¿Alguien tiene la llave del candado? – Pregunto el Canadiense a sus compañeros, mientras que Kassa abría su mochila de viaje en busca de la llave.

Hasta que la encuentre ya me habré muerto – comento con sarcasmo y hastiado Io, quien trepaba la valla – ¿No es más sencillo treparse?

Sip – respondió Isaac quien trepaba igual que su compañero para así que los demás imitaron la acción.

Aquella necrópolis era envuelta por una neblina espesa pero nuestros generales se adentraron más al lugar, Kassa iba a la cabeza de la fila pero noto algo en una tumba.

¿Qué dirá? – Se arrodillo para limpiar la lápida y encontrarse con un nombre que le sonaba familiar – Thomas de Leumades, te quiere tu familia y hermano… _**"Este nombre me suena, pero ¿Quién es él?"**_

_**\- Recuerdo de Kassa -**_

_Yo abro papi – Comentaba un niño quien corría con alegría rumbo a la puerta, este pequeño era Kassa de cuatro años de edad - ¡Hermanoo! – Salto el pequeño en brazos de su hermano quien alegre de verlo comenzó a girarlo._

_Kassa estas grandote campeón – le decía para así entrar a la casa de dos pisos – Papi ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto con diversión._

_Está en su despacho, hace una semana que no juega conmigo hermano – Thomas miraba a su hermano con algo de nostalgia, después lo bajo para así hablar con su padre._

_Pasaron las horas, el pequeño Kassa ponía la mesa mientras que su madre cocinaba comida para los cuatro o eso era, termino de colocar los vasos y cubiertos al notar la discusión de su padre y hermano, este se asomó y vio a su hermano cerrar la puerta con furia._

_¿Por qué se marchó? – comentó con enojo y este subió al despacho de su padre quien estaba fumando unos porros._

_**\- Fin del Recuerdo -**_

"_**Thomas hermano mío"**_ – Kassa pasaba su mano por la lápida de su querido hermano mayor quien tanto admiraba, pero no contuvo por mucho tiempo sus lágrimas y Bian con Krishna notaron la tristeza de su compañero.

* * *

¿Por qué lloras Kassa? – Pregunto algo dudativo Bian, al notar que su compañero estaba llorando a una tumba desconocida.

Esta tumba es… es… de… mi hermano – Se cubrió con sus manos los ojos para así llorar por aquella muerte que jamás supo.

Oh amigo, lo sentimos mucho – espeto Krishna quien contenía a un Kassa hecho mil pedazos por aquel descubrimiento.

Porque, por que el destino debió ponerme esto, él era mi ídolo, mi amigo, era un hermano con tanto cariño y afecto que pude recibir… Pero no ¡Porque Hades se lo tuvo que llevar! ¡¿Por qué?! – Golpeaba de la furia y tristeza en la tierra, todos se acercaron al notar el cosmo de Kassa aumentar por la irá.

Tranquilo Kassa, él te está cuidando desde un lugar único y especial – Se escuchó la voz de Kanon quien entraba portando su escama y con telequinesia trajo las demás escamas.

¿Cómo lo conoces? – le pregunto Kassa quien se limpiaba con el torso del brazo sus lágrimas derramadas.

Él fue uno de lo que debían estar en esta era portando Leumades pero el dichoso… perdón el destino quiso que ustedes seis vistan estas escamas – las escamas que estaban enfrente de las tumbas de sus antiguos dueños, Kassa observo como su escama lloraba por su hermano y él miro a Kanon quien escondía sus ojos detrás de sus largos flequillos.

¿Qué le ocurrió? – Pregunto Isaac desconociendo la escena que se estaba montando, pero la niebla se despejo al tiempo que Kanon se despojó su escama para estar al lado de Kassa.

"_**Perdónenme compañeros, pero llego el momento que ellos sepan que les ocurrió"**_ – Kanon miro a sus amigos a los ojos y notó algo de obscuridad en sus recuerdos y memorias.

Por favor Kanon, cuéntanos ya no soportamos este ambiente – exigia Crisaor mirando el cielo quien oscurecía de apoco.

Mejor salgamos de aquí y nos dirigiremos a la sala del trono si o si – sentencio mientras comenzaba a emprender camino al lugar dicho.

Detesto cuando hace estas escenas – gruño Io, quien seguía a Kanon, mientras que los demás estaban dudando si llevar sus escamas o dejarlas frente a esas tumbas.

¿Qué hacemos con las escamas? – pregunto con curiosidad Sorrento.

¡Las dejan ahí y no pregunten más! – chillo el géminis dejando a los jóvenes algos molestos.

* * *

El camino hacia el templo del Dios de los mares se les hizo largo, pero Kanon tan hábilmente abrió un portal dimensional para llegar a tiempo a la sala del trono. Sorprendidos Julián estaba sentado en su trono con sus ojos cerrados, los generales se arrodillaron en el momento que el Dios estaba presente.

Ya los traje señor Poseidón – Comento Kanon mientras que el Dios sonreía de felicidad.

Lo noto Dragón marino… Les tengo malas noticias mis generales, la tierra y nuestros dominios están siendo víctimas de un ataque sorpresa de parte del Dios de la Guerra bruta. – El Dios hizo una pausa para hacer reaccionar a sus guerreros quienes estaban sorprendidos por aquella noticia.

¡Ares! – Respondieron exasperados los seis generales, todos no entendían el porqué de la situación ¿Tendrá que ver con las tumbas? ¿Por qué ataca a los mares el dichoso Dios? Las respuestas eran demasiadas complejas, pero sus jóvenes mentes les cuesta recordar cosas o acontecimientos, pero la respuesta lo tiene Julián y Kanon nadie más.

Antes que nada y cambiando de tema. Les debo de agradecer por su arduo trabajo y decisión de limpiar y reacondicionar una de las bibliotecas de mi templo… - Seis generales estaban algos frustrados todo por limpiar una biblioteca los condena a cuestionar de su destino, pero Sorrento hablo por sus compañeros.

Señor Poseidón ¿Por qué jamás supimos de la existencia de otros siete generales marinas? – le pregunto con algo de enojo, Sabia que tuvo un entrenamiento con su maestro pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos.

Poseidón estaba sorprendido por el tono de voz que uso Sorrento al hacerle ese tipo de pregunta, pero como Dios debía de responder a ese tipo de preguntas – Sirena sé que esos generales formaron parte de una anterior elite que está. Ambos grupos de elegidos fueron nombrados guerreros míos en esta era, pero un destino fue cambiado bruscamente. – Kanon trato de atajar a Kassa quien estaba decidido a cuestionar o decir algo que no debía decirlo pero lo realizo.

¡¿Por qué nadie me menciono de mi hermano?! – le pregunto con dolor y enfado, el rey de los mares bajo la mirada con lamento, saber que sus generales de ese periodo supieran de la otra elite marina perjudicaría muchísimo por lo que les tenía que comunicar, pero decidió ser más estratégico y enfrentarlos con la pura verdad.

En un tiempo existió la unidad con los guerreros de Athena y nuestra elite, ambos mandos eran dirigidos por Shion el patriarca dirigente del santuario y mi esposa Anfitrite aquí en Atlantis… Estos tuvieron hijos o parte de la mayoría aprendices… - Julián le dio el paso a Kanon para que hablara de ello, y esta charla dudaría toda la noche.

Uno de los aprendices era hermano gemelo de un guerrero de Athena, y ese soy yo, mi hermano Saga fue destinado a ser la vasija del maniático de Ares, pero debí seguir mi destino en ser un marina… - Lo dicho por Kanon dejo a los seis generales helados, ya comenzaban a surgirles el doble de las preguntas.

¿Qué tienes que ver con esas tumbas? – Le pregunto Krishna con algo de duda.

Ellos eran sus maestros… - ¡Sorpresa y bomba! Nadie dijo nada, para el Dios eso era una gran explosión en sus cabezas pero su veredicto era contradecir su conciencia divina – Sé que les pesa todo, algunos de ustedes prefieren olvidarlo, no seguir escuchando pero lo justo sería que vayan a sus pilares y descansen bien, mañana tendrán misiones por separado – Poseidón tomo rumbo a sus privados mientras que Kanon desapareció por la otra dimensión para así dejar a seis adolescentes confusos y con más preguntas por contestar.

Estoy agotado, prefiero estar solo en estos momentos – Respondió Isaac cortante, se fue rumbo a su pilar con su cabeza aturdida.

Los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo, pero Sorrento no. Su pilar tenia cosas que había tirado por creerlo basura, retratos, regalos, muñequitos de acción, etc.

Kassa llego a su pilar con su cabeza llena de recuerdos dolorosos, perdió a sus padres en un accidente, pero él se salvó cayendo al agua con tan solo diez años.

Io estaba en su cuarto mirando fotos que las decidió guardar porque él amaba las fotografías como tanto ser general marina, fotos de él con un joven que lo abrazaba como si fuera su hermano mayor; observarlas y tener preguntas en su cabeza se limitó dormir con las ganas de llorar, llorar por tener el corazón que le amenazaba de pararse en esos instantes.

Bian se preparó un café negro como solía hacerlo rutinariamente; pero las corazonadas le decían lo opuesto, su escama regreso a su pilar como las otras pero con una sorpresa dentro de ellas.

Kanon estaba sentado en donde solía ser un lugar divertido para él y sus antiguos compañeros, enamorarse de una sirena le hacía sentir especial pero recuerdos tormentosos le venían a su cabeza la muerte de sus compañeros.

Primero Augusto ¿Cómo mierda lo mataron? Si los guerreros de Ares esos siete insectos débiles estaban aniquilados… - Suspiro, miraba el cielo estrellado al notar la presencia de alguien.

* * *

Pensé que estabas en Atlantis – Sorpresa para Kanon sus ojos se iluminaron al notar la presencia de una personita.

¿Cómo me encontraste? – Fácil para esa joven de cabellos azulados y con la máscara, después de que los dorados fueran con los de plata a Athenas en busca de los instrumentos y nuevos amigos.

Facilito primor… Sentí tu cosmos cerquita del lugar de mi guardia con un grupo de depravados – El gemelo menor rio a la forma de hablar de aquella mujer.

¿Eres mexicana? – le pregunto con curiosidad y esta asintió con felicidad- Guau, jamás pensé que tu acento se mezclara muchísimo con el griego, guau – no salía de su sorpresa, pero los malos recuerdos le rondaban en su cabeza.

Si pero no te emociones muñequito… Yo solía entrenar para ser marina, pero mis dones me venían bien en este ejército. - ¿Dones? Kanon lo medito un rato hasta que decidió hacerle frente a la muchacha.

¿Qué dones tienes? Si te gustaría me los mostrarías con algo más que estar paradita como un tótem desfigurado – Samara lo miro fiero, dos puntos para los dorados y ella cero; en otro lado Kanon está disfrutando la compañía de aquella mujer.

Está bien, pero si te enamoras de mi rostro te costara carísimo dorado de pacotilla – Samara se sacó su máscara mostrado su rostro bronceado como su piel, tenía ojos celestes y unos labios negros como la noche.

"_**Por Athena, esta mina sí que esta buenaza"**_ – Kanon comenzó a babearse al ver el rostro de una amazona extremadamente bella, más bella que la ganadora de Miss universo.

En Atlantis Julián estaba cambiándose de ropa para descansar un poco porque mañana tenía pensado en hacerle una visita al pedestal de Anfitrite donde ella con anteriormente tomo la iniciativa de encerrarse en un joyero. Su cabeza no razonaba correctamente había algo que no encajaba a la perfección, pero ¿Qué es?

* * *

**N/A**: Acá les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, por si no sean dado cuenta hay cosas que encajaran con la otra que escribo _"La Puerta Mística"_, la pregunta es **¿Los generales podrán descansar bien después de escuchar las verdades? **

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. 2- La maldición de Escilas Parte I

Capítulo 2: "La maldición de Escilas parte 1"

Al día siguiente, Io estaba entrenando en su pilar mientras que Bian junto con Isaac iban al pilar del Pacifico Sur, en el templo de Poseidón, nuestro Dios de los mares estaba en la Biblioteca que fue terminada por Tetis y sus amigas sirenas.

Ahora sí que me gusta la biblioteca – comento con felicidad, al adentrarse se encontró con un escritorio que contenía un libro grande y sucio – Pero que inmundicia, se ve que Tetis se olvidó de este libro, sería curioso de mi parte leerlo pero me carcome la averiguación – Lo abrió y se encontró con anotaciones breves e incomprensibles. – Cof… cof, creo que de años tiene pero de estas escrituras no son viejas por lo que noto.

Mientras que nuestro Julián leía un libro misterioso, Kanon fue a la visita del cementerio abandonado; tumbas abandonadas, sin nombres y otras con una arquitectura antigua.

"_**Cuanta nostalgia que guardo, perder a amigos de verdad duele demasiado"**_ – Nuestro general de Dragón marino estaba algo nostálgico, anoche no pego ni un ojo al recordar como Ares manipulo su mente de la peor manera aprovechando el momento de engañar a Poseidón y hacer pronto una guerra contra Athena – De seguro Giselle me estarías odiando por mis acciones egoístas… - Suspiro con derrota ya que unas lágrimas se le asomaban a sus ojos esmeraldas, al recordar la dulce voz de su ex amada Giselle – En cambio a ti Antoin te he decepcionado amigo – giro a la tumba de un ex general caído en la batalla y este era el maestro de Sorrento – pobre de tu pupilo, Poseidón les borro la memoria en el momento que los lleve a lugares de entrenamiento, en cambio de Kassa y de Isaac ellos debieron venir aquí de una manera u otra. – Kanon se paró con su mirada oculta en sus flequillos al sentir, tristeza, enojo, frustración y muchísima vergüenza acerca de sus malas acciones del pasado.

En el pilar del Atlántico sur, Sorrento buscaba entre cajas con cosas de los antiguos generales de Sirena, y su meta en ese día es acomodar su cabeza y ponerla en claras.

Por aquí debería a ver dejado unas cajas con fotos y otras cosas – decía el Austrino, mientras buscaba y buscaba por muchísimas pilas de cajas inservibles. – Maldición… _**"Odio estar acumulando basura y este polvo me está empezando hacer mal"**_ – Sorrento dejo de buscar y se dio por vencido con la búsqueda de unas cajas con objetos personales de otro general de Sirena. Salió del ático de su pilar, empezó a estar nervioso al escuchar unas cajas en movimiento en la parte de la sala – _**"¿Qué fue ese ruido?"**_ – nuestro general bajo a toda velocidad y se encontró con pilas de cajas de cartón con una nota - ¿y está nota? – Abrió dicho sobre y se encontró con algo escrito con un francés impecable - ¡Por Poseidón! No sé hablar francés ¡¿Quién fue el chistoso en escribir una nota en un idioma que ni siquiera se?! – y esos gritos se escuchó por todo el templo de Poseidón.

Mientras que en el océano del indico, Krishna estaba meditando y con el grito de Sorrento lo saco de su concentración – _**"Ahora ¿Qué le hicieron?"**_ Ah – suspiro el hindú ya que en la parte de su pilar escucho un ruido con dirección al interior de dicho pilar - ¿Qué fue eso? – siguió el sonido misterioso al encontrarse con su lanza y un rosario que cuyos artículos comenzaron a emitir un canto de nostalgia, Krishna miro para todos lados en busca del sonido pero al estar más cerca de su lanza dejaba a la vista un papel con un escrito – _**"¿Y esta nota?"**_ – La tomo para leerla – _**"Es un poema, pero ¿Quién me lo escribió?"**_ Krishna mi pequeño y dulce aprendiz, duele darte esta nota en el momento que me odiaras por haberte abandonado y no es así, yo cuando era un niña sufrí cosas horrendas en mi pasado, tengo ahora un hogar con amigos, una persona que me ama demasiado y con este pequeño poema, deseo que lo comprendas tú y tus compañeros de armas. Atentamente Giselle de Crisaor tu maestra y hermana mayor de corazón… - nuestro general estaba llorando al tener el presentimiento que aquellas tumbas una de ellas era de su maestra, pero su voluntad se convirtió en parte del registro de aquella guerra – Mi juventud no fue sino un gran temporal. Atravesado, a rachas, por soles cegadores; Hicieron tal destrozo los vientos y aguaceros. Que apenas, en mi huerto, queda un fruto en sazón. – dejo salir un suspiro de tristeza para así apoyarse en el pilar y continuar con el recitado – He alcanzado el otoño total del pensamiento, y es necesario ahora usar pala y rastrillo para poner a flote las anegadas tierras. Donde se abrieron huecos, inmensos como tumbas. – Krishna estaba muy devastado por aquello, todo en su cabeza le estaba dando sentido en ese momento - ¿Quién sabe si los nuevos brotes en los que sueño, hallarán en mi suelo, yermo como un playa, el místico alimento que les daría vigor? ¡Oh dolor! ¡Oh dolor! Devora vida el tiempo, y el oscuro enemigo que nos roe el corazón, crece y se fortifica con nuestra propia sangre. – Se paró y se secó las lágrimas que derramo con amargura y dolor, ya era hora de pedir respuestas al asunto.

En el pilar de pacifico sur, Io estaba leyendo un libro de niños de cinco años de edad con título "El burrito albino" su lectura fue interrumpida por una visión horrenda provocando que este se agarrase de su cabeza al sentir ruidos y gritos en aquella visión.

**\- Visión de Io -**

_Io salva a Bella, ella debe estar segura y no dejes que Ares la capture – decía Sorrento de Sirena, quien estaba derramando sangre por toda su cara._

_Aioros ¡No puedo escapar! ¡No quiero ser una cobarde! – Gritaba la amazona de Apus, mientras que Io la trasladaba a un lugar seguro._

_Maestro traje a Paraíso y está débil por el golpe que le dio Ares en el pecho – Io le saco la armadura a la muchacha para ver un gran hueco profundo que de este salía una tonelada de sangre._

_Tranquilo Io, yo y Antoin nos encargaremos de ella tu ve a pelear por nuestro señor ¡Ahora! – Comento aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que propinaban serenidad y cariño._

**\- Fin de la visión -**

"_**¡¿Qué fue aquello?!"**_ – Io sudaba frío, corrió al baño y se miró al espejo estaba muy pálido de lo normal, pero lo mejor era refrescarse y calmarse – _**"Debo estar calmado y no pensar en aquella visión"**_ – al salir de su baño se encontró con Bian, quien estaba algo extraño por su inquietud - ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? – le pregunto con algo de calma en su voz.

Debemos ir ahora mismo al templo de Poseidón, él está intranquilo, y Kanon me dijo que este encontró un libro extraño que contiene información valiosa - Bian se llevó a tirones a su amigo, mientras que todo este asunto de Guerreros caídos, antigua orden de generales y esas cuestiones estaban dando un gran giro al asunto demasiado.

* * *

Mientras que en el templo, el emperador de los mares estaba asustado al fijar su mirada en el pedestal que contenía aquella información que no debió leer. Pero las puertas de la gran sala se abrió dejando a la vista los siete generales de marina y a Tetis quien estaba seria al ver a cada general desorienta y otro que estaba con una cara de enojo.

"_**¿Ahora que paso?, ni quiero saber que hicieron esta manada de brutos y cerdos descuidados"**_ – Tetis se colocó atrás de los generales mientras que ellos realizaban una reverencia ante su Dios.

Estamos presentes mi señor ¿Qué es lo importante que nos debe decir? – Poseidón se acomodó en su trono con algo de nerviosismo, ya que su semblante que lo caracteriza muchísimo es por ser tranquilo y pacífico.

Mis generales, tengo el agrado de decirles que vamos hacer un pacto entre Dioses en contra de Ares Dios de la Guerra bruta y derramamiento de sangre – los generales estaban sorprendidos, pero a Tetis eso le propinaba mala espina – y lo importante es ir ahora y firmar el convenio pero antes que nada esperaremos el mensaje de mi hermano Hades y de mi sobrina Perséfone – Kanon bufo y dejo salir una maldición, ya que no aguantaba la idea de convivir con Radamantiz por el resto de la guerra.

Mi señor ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – Hablo Sorrento con algo de nervios en su voz, la sirena Tetis estaba observando todo en su ángulo.

Por supuesto mi general ¿Cuál es su pregunta? – le respondió ya con su semblante característico.

En mi pilar encontré esta carta escrita en Francés y necesito saber que dice – Io con Isaac contenían las ganas de reír pero la mirada de Sorrento cambio todo el ambiente.

Está bien, tu misión Sorrento de Sirena, es ir por tu cuenta a buscar la persona indicada que sepa el idioma para que puedas saber con certeza el mensaje – Poseidón se paró con tranquilidad para comenzar a bajar con lentitud las escaleras.

Si mi señor _**"Diablos, es la peor misión que he tenido en mi existencia"**_ – Sorrento se paró y realizo una reverencia para después salir de la sala.

Mi señor debo de comentarle algo sumamente extraño que me acaba de suceder antes de que mi compañero Bian me fuera a buscar para esta reunión – Io estaba parado al estar tranquilo y pensaba con la cabeza en frio.

¿Qué sucede Io? – le pregunto su Dios y este general miro a sus compañeros que esperaban que siguiera hablando.

Tuve un visión acerca de una guerra, yo estaba peleando con Sorrento y este estaba protegiendo a una muchacha; el me había pedido que la llevara a un lugar seguro diciendo que era buscada por Ares y como esta sostuvo una pelea con este Dios… - Poseidón estaba sorprendido, era cierto, lo que había leído en aquel libro era que Escilas contenía una maldición de ver visiones del futuro, del pasado y cosas que iban a suceder antes de que pasara.

"_**No lo puedo creer, Hades estaba en lo cierto, esta situación con Ares y Athena se está pasando de los limites. Si Zeus se llega a enterar sobre la puerta mística de seguro que mandara a la búsqueda a sus guerreros más poderosos de acabar con aquella reliquia"**_ – Poseidón se volteo dándole la espalda a sus generales y estos se pusieron algos preocupados – Io creo que esa visión tiene muchísimo que ver con lo que va a pasar…

Un gran suspenso se generó en esa reunión, Sorrento estaba fuera de ese tema, ya que partió a Athenas o a Rodorio para buscar ayuda de algún amigo o traductor. En cambio Io estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado con esa cuestión hasta que.

¡AH! – El general de Escilas se arrodillo con todo al piso agarrándose de la cabeza y gritando como si se estuviera muriendo.

¡Io ¿Qué sucede amigo?! – le hablaba Bian quien trataba de calmar a Io, pero este era presa de otra visión del futuro.

**\- Visión de Io -**

_Anfitrite te presento a la nueva orden de generales marinas – habla su Dios con solemnidad, mientras que la Diosa de los mares sonreía con alegría y calidad en ella._

_Son los aprendices que mis generales de marina han inculcado su sabiduría en ellos y eso me hace una Diosa digna de dirigir este imperio que has formado mi adorado esposo – Poseidón sonreía con felicidad, tener a su mujer con alegría lo ponía en estado de enamoramiento siempre._

_Es hora de recordártelos y tú me presentas a los tuyos, mi reina – Anfitrite se sentó en su trono al lado del su esposo – Ambas ordenes que están a mi merced háganse presentes en este festín de con tributo a nuestro resurgimiento y de dar a la luz de que estamos hechos mis marinas – todos los soldados marinos, y los generales se mostraban a la presencia de ambos Dioses marinos._

_Mi orden de generales y que compartimos a uno en común… - La Diosa Anfitrite se paró con ayuda de su marido – Kanon de Dragón Marino primer general y líder de las tropas – los gritos no se quedaron atrás como las ovaciones._

_Sorrento de Sirena y Antoin de Sirena, generales de segundo mando de las tropas – Ambos se miraron con alegría._

_Isaac de Kraken y Mauricio de Kraken, generales con un orgullo inquebrantable en estas tropas – ambos se miraron con algo de nostalgia._

_Kassa de Leumades y Thomas de Leumades, generales de un carácter de temer por todos en la tierra – Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con alegría mientras que Kassa no dejaba de llorar por estar en aquel reconocimiento._

_Krishna de Crisaor y Giselle de Crisaor, generales de sabiduría y superioridad más próxima a nuestro señor Poseidón – Ambos sonrían al frente quienes recibieron más ovación._

_Io de Escilas y Dimitri de Escilas, generales que su don es inigualable, a ustedes les debo demasiado como su amistad incondicional a sus iguales – Ambos estaban derechitos al recibir un poquito más de ovación acerca de su persona._

_Bian de Hipocampo y Augusto de Hipocampo, generales de fuerza y astucia incomparable, ustedes deben ser los terceros líderes en las tropas de nuestro señor- ambos se pararon con la alegría._

_Tetis de Sirena y Odette de Sirena, mis guerreras marinas que pelean en la entrada a mis tierras ustedes son maestra y discípula como son los demás – Poseidón se acercó a la letrina donde estaban asomados los generales este dio el anuncio final._

**\- Fin de la Visión -**

¿Qué viste ahora Io? – el general de Escilas estaba derrotado esa imagen le estremeció pero su cerebro reproducía cada vez más la imagen de aquel general.

Está bien chicos, es mejor que lo ayuden a llegar a su pilar… - Poseidón estaba algo consternado por lo que acaba de ocurrir con su general, los generales ayudaron a su amigo a reincorporarse pero la visión que acaba de tener lo dejo sin aliento – ah una cosa más, mañana estén puntuales los siete y si Sorrento sale esta noche mañana tendrá el doble de la guardia – todos asintieron pero lo mejor para todos es no hablar con Sorrento por ese día.

* * *

Mientras que en el cementerio marino, dos personas visitaban aquel lugar eran sujetos con unas largas capas que cubrían su cuerpo y cara entero dejando a la vista su sonrisa.

Nunca pensé que los muchachos morirían – hablo el primer sujeto quien estaba arrodillado junto a una tumba que de pedestal tenía una sirena y esta largaba lagrimas amargas.

Tranquilo ellos están en buenas manos, digamos que no fue sencillo que el maestro de Valentín fuera al Hades y convenciera a los jueces… - El que estaba arrodillado lo único dejo a la vista una sonrisa de satisfacción por aquel comentario.

Y estos le dieron lo que necesitábamos – el que estaba junto a la tumba de Thomas este lo único la acariciaba como si fuera algo para él hombre encapuchado.

¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto con algo de duda, para así mostrar su identidad.

Vamos Kassa padre, te sentirás siempre un inútil cuando antes de la pelea de tu hijo primogénito la tuviera y la ganara tuvieron una discusión por algo que te preocupaba muchísimo, y tampoco significa que su muerte te deba afectar… - el otro encapucha mostro su identidad completa hasta que cinco soldados marinos los encontrara.

¡¿Qué hacen ustedes en este recinto vejetes?! – Error estos hombres eran fuertes además de su apariencia su poder es súper más experimentado, digamos que su cosmos es de un guerrero experimentado.

¿De quién son estos cosmos agresivos? – Pregunto un soldado marino con algo de miedo al sentir esas fuerzas impotentes.

"_**Creo que hay que callarlos o sino Kanon se enterara y ahí sí que se son va armar el batabole encerio"**_ – le comunico el encapuchado mientras se ponían ambos en posición de ataque.

**_"Cierra la boca Eric, siempre cuando hablas se arma la gorda encerio. Vos con tu bocata de mastodonte bruto y la falta de cerebro"_ **– Kassa padre estaba algo feliz y fastidiado por el carácter estúpido que adopto en ese momento su ex-compañero de armas.

¿Qué van hacer viejitos? ¿Comerán su avena o se quedaran ahí parados por están sin sus bastones? – Eric sonrió con diversión haciendo que su cosmo energía se haga más enorme de lo normal.

Bueno ustedes insectos molestos lo buscaron, no deberíamos matarlos pero sus ofensas a la gente mayor me llego hasta la medula… - Eric miro de reojo a su compañero y este percibió la señal – _**"¡Ahora!"**_ ¡TRIANGULO DORADO! – el primer ataque ocasiono un gran portal y dejando neutralizados a los soldados.

¡FUEGO DE LA SALAMANDRA! – y este ataque les dio un pequeño empujón a la muerte dimensional de la historia – Con eso estará en orden… Por ahora… - respiraba con dificultad Kassa padre mientras que se arrodillo en la tumba de la sirena.

Sí… - Eric lo imito para así mirar con un dejo de tristeza al pedestal – "Madre y guerrera, tu valentía y amor nos guio por el camino de la luz" Odette de Sirena… - Ambos dejaron escapar sus sollozos, y la tumba comenzó a emanar una energía cósmica – Odi sé que estas escuchándonos, y parece que tu linda bebita está en buenas manos, pero la noticia que te tenemos es triste.

Ella se convirtió en amazonas como estaba planeado desde el principio del enfrentamiento de Mich con su hermana mayor… Je y lo peor es que Hans con Sergie la cuidan en un punto estratégico – La melodía de una Sirena llorando se dejó escuchar mostrando a otro hombre encapuchado y este sostenía un flauta traversa de color marfil. – Vaya ¿Miren quien llego?

Cierra la boca, tenemos cosas peores – hablo el hombre encapuchado mientras que los hombres mencionados se pusieron en pie.

¿A qué te refieres Hans? – el mencionado se mostró con la capucha puesta.

Isabelita está metida en el asunto de Ares y sus planes, se ve que nuestra llave es la que Shion temía, pero Antoin junto con Camus deberán activar esa llave con el racimo de uvas frescas del Dios Dionisio y es ahí cuando entra Gabrielle nuestra Heraldo elite de Eros – los tres hombres se sonrieron para así dejar un ramo de rosas blancas en la tumba de Odette de Sirena.

* * *

**N/A**: _Acá les dejo el cap nuevo de la historia, sé que es un poco densa pero los comprendo puede ser aburrida, pero su temática es distinta a la que vengo escribiendo, todo es distinto pero personajes entrar y esto forma parte de un gran rompecabezas que en una definida es la que las une en una sola._

No se olviden de comentar y seguir si les gusta la historia.


	4. 3- La maldicion de Escilas parte II

_**Hay personajes que no son producto de mi imaginación, sino de otros autores. **_

* * *

Capítulo 3: "La maldición de Escilas parte 2"

Después de lo que le ocurrió a Io en el salón del trono, Sorrento quien estaba algo consternado al escuchar el relato de Isaac de lo que le paso al general del pilar Pacifico sur.

¿Encerio que existe eso de la maldición de Escilas? – Le pregunto el Austrino al de cabellos verdes.

Por supuesto, hasta el señor Poseidón lo acaba de aclarar. Esto me llama muchísimo la atención, es más me preocupa que otras visiones tendrá nuestro compañero – Isaac tomo asiento mientras comía una naranja.

Es preocupante lo que me estas contando Isaac… _**"Maldita sea, es re difícil de traducir el Francés a Alemán"**_ – Nuestro Sorrento estaba algo agotado de buscar las palabras exactas en un diccionario de Francés a Alemán e Isaac lo miraba algo divertido, nunca pensó que Sorrento tradujera una nota escrito en otro idioma antes de tocar su queridísima flauta traversa.

Amigo ¿te ayudo? – Sorrento alzo su rostro viendo a Isaac con una ceja alzada y una mueca de ¿Quieres ayudarme?

La verdad, creo que si puedes ayudarme. – Isaac tomo el diccionario y la nota para comenzar a traducir algo – es más yo me iré a dar un baño y tú traduce un cuarto de la nota y después hago el resto.

Está bien compañero – Isaac se sumergió en el diccionario, hasta que dirigió su mirada a la nota que automáticamente se tradujo - ¿Qué raro? El día de hoy, está ocurriendo cosas rarísimas en Atlantis. – La nota está muy resumida por la traducción a griego – Sorrento de Sirena, sé que Kanon no les dijo toda la verdad, pero lo que deseo decirte es que estoy orgulloso de ti, mi querido aprendiz. Usa la escama con honor y valentía. Posdata, lo que necesitan está en un gran libro con tapa de cuero y con polvo. General de Sirena, Antoin. – Isaac escribió la traducción por completo y dársela con urgencia a Sorrento.

* * *

Mientras que en el sendero al cementerio Kassa caminaba por el con la certeza de saber más sobre la tumba de su supuesto hermano fallecido.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – Sentencio el general de Leumades al ver a los tres sujetos.

"_**Oh rayos"**_ – Dijo un hombre parecidísimo a Kassa, dado que él estaba sorprendido y asustado.

Tranquilo muchacho, venimos en son de paz… - el general de Leumades comenzó a desconfiar por aquellas personas que ni siquiera recordaba.

Si como no, después Julián me viste de sirenita para serle de letrero en sus supuestas fiestas marítimas – Kassa bufó en el momento que cruzo los brazos - ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué haces tú mirando a esa tumba?

"_**Que pésimos modales"**_ Esta bien, tu ganas mocoso… - Eric aprovecho de acercarse al joven que se mantenía serio pero lo que tenía en mente Kassa hijo era sacar información.

Gracias vejete… Ahora los tres irán conmigo en el nombre de Poseidón – sentencio pero Hans estaba sentado en una palestra con su flauta a mano.

No si yo lo evito _**"Creo que un castigo de Dios no me vendría bien"**_ – El de cabellos verdes comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía que hizo que el general de Leumades callera en un trance profundo – Melodía del arrecife – hondas comenzó a formarse, afectando el sistema auditivo y cerebral del enemigo.

¡No hipnotices a mi hijo Hans! – Se alteró Kassa padre al ver como su hijo más pequeño comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro como si estuviera borracho, su compañero de armas dejo de tocar aquella melodía para hacer su trabajo.

Es ahora, tu inepto deberás llevar a tu hijito a casa. Tenelo amordazado y que yo me encargo de pedir el rescate – Eric y Kassa padre estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo su ex compañero, por otra parte debían hacerlo por el bien de su misión y no dejarse llevar por las nuevas normas.

Está bien – dijo algo rabioso, pero las cosas en ahora en adelante se harán muy fáciles, desaparecieron con el General de Leumades a través de un portal dimensional.

* * *

En el pilar del Atlántico Norte, Kanon estaba rellenando unos informes de Atlantis y otros del santuario, de tanto trabajar termino derrotado con su cabeza en la mesa y con sus parpados ya doliéndole.

Ah – dio un bostezo y se quedó dormido, Morfeo lo capturo en un sueño realista, lugar lleno de plantas y flores, la brisa le golpeaba en la cara como también mecía su larga cabellera azulada.

_**\- En el sueño -**_

¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó con la cara de asco al verse él solito con muchos animalitos correteando por el lugar.

Estas en un lugar que tú mismo creaste Kanon – el gemelo menor se volteó al encontrarse con una muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

¿Giselle? ¿Eres tú? – la mencionada asentía al momento que se escuchó las risas de más personas viniendo al lugar en donde estaba su encuentro.

¡Kanon! – Se escuchó el grito de un joven de veinte años quien movía su brazo en forma de llamar la atención del General de Dragón Marino.

"_**Por los Dioses, no puede estar pasándome esto"**_ – Las lágrimas le comenzaron a correr se agruparon con un gran abrazo, cada uno no deseaba soltar al gemelo menor de Géminis.

_**\- Fuera del sueño -**_

Kanon sonreía como también se mostraba sus lágrimas de felicidad, en verdad ese sueño le llamo mucho la atención.

Por otro lado, cinco generales se reunieron en el templo de Io quien estaba traumatizado por sus visiones, Sorrento leía la nota que ahora estaba en griego cosa que le llamo mucho la atención, Krisna trataba de buscar el cosmos de Kassa y de Kanon, y Bian bueno trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo.

¿A qué nos convocaste Bian? – El general de Hipocampo se paró para tomar un libro que había encontrado tirado en la biblioteca que reacondicionaron.

Primero que nada, encontré este libro en el medio de la biblioteca que reacondicionamos ayer a la mañana y tiene escritos muy raros, como también nuestros nombres que aparecen en diferentes hojas como las personas desconocidas con nombres que ni yo reconozco – Isaac le manoteo el libro a Bian quien muy enfadado por la acción del Ruso.

Chicos no comprendo algo… - Hablo Sorrento ya rabioso por no encontrarle el sentido a las notas - ¿Cómo es eso que una nota escrita en francés pase a estar escrita en griego? – Krisna lo miro con una cara de ¿Qué dices? Pero lo que decía Sorrento era algo sumamente difícil de explicar.

… - Io no dijo nada sino su misma respiración se le estaba dificultando demasiado y eso alerto a sus compañeros – _**"No te escondas, no te escondas… Io debes ser fuerte, debes ser fuerte"**_ – era lo que escuchaba en el momento que su cosmos estaba alteradísimo por lo que su mente le reproducía, hasta que - ¡NO LO RECISTO MÁS! – Todos fueron mandados fuera del pilar del chileno quien no dejaba de incrementar de manera amenazadoramente su cosmos, los cuatro generales fueron elevados por la explosión a la superficie.

¡Ah! – Gritaron al unísono, en el aire volaban para descender a una velocidad máxima -¡ah! – otro grito cuando vieron el suelo, para terminar formando cuatro huecos en diferentes zonas.

En el pilar del Pacifico Sur, Io miro para todos lados tratando de buscar a sus compañeros pero nada en el lugar sino un gran hueco en el techo con eso llamándole la atención dando un silbido y se desplomo por el cansancio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en Inglaterra en una enorme casa de dos pisos; Kassa se despertaba al notar que no estaba en su pilar sino en.

¿En… donde estoy? – Preguntó en voz alta, miro en un espejo que lo tenía al frente para notarse que estaba amarrado a una silla y con una mordaza en su boca - ¡AUXILIO!

¡YA CALLATE! – Se despertó Eric quien tenía los pelos atolondrados y tan solo llevaba calzoncillos.

¡Auxilio! – Grito de vuelta y con mucha hasta que un sonido raro salió de la parte trasera del general de Leumades – ah – dijo ya satisfecho por el sonido que propino de su parte trasera.

"_**Qué asqueroso, Kanon no se tiraba pepes en mi presencia"**_ – Eric se tapó la nariz para no oler aquel desagradable olor.

Ya era de mañanita en Atlantis, Kanon se despertó con su cabeza adolorida.

Como me duele la cabeza… - se sobaba atrás de la nuca teniendo ese dolor que ni lo dejaba moverse – _**"Tendré fiebre" **_– Pensó, para después levantarse y tomarse la temperatura él solito.

En el Pilar del Pacifico Sur, Io se despertó con mucha hambre, fue hasta su cocina preparo un salteado de verduras con una taza de chocolatada, para después sentarse en el sillón y ver un programa de TV que le encantaba mucho.

Adoro ver por las mañanitas este programa, cinco segundos de plata – el programa se trataba de que una bailarina toda aceitada se metía a una caja transparente que volaba billetes dólares, yen y libras que tenía que atrapar los que podía en menos de cinco segundos.

"_**Como me gusta las minitas con lindos traseros"**_ – Se pasaba la lengua para humedecer sus labios secos, con la idea de ver donde estaban sus amigos.

En cabo Sunion, Sorrento estaba tirado en la arena cuando unas risitas y charlas lo despertaron rápidamente.

Bella ¿Estás segura de que el Legendarium diga un futuro cercano? – La susodicha asentía a la pregunta de su mejor amiga, dando a entender la verdad – Guau, ese librote me sorprende más…

Ni que me lo digas a mí Yuzu, es más en estos días terminamos de armar el bar de George's y tengo unas ganas de cantar una canción que la tengo grabadita bien grabadita en mi cabecita – decía con un tono infantil mientras que apuntaba con su dedo índice su frente, provocando que la lemuriana riera por la actuación de su amiguita.

Sorrento se levantaba con dificultad y tratando de reincorporarse en su sitio – _**"Qué dolor de cabeza"**_ – pensó cuando comenzó a trepar el propio hueco que propino su caída, al estar ya reincorporado noto a las dos muchachas observándole asombradas.

¿Un general de marina? – se preguntó Yuzuriha quien estaba vistiendo su armadura, como también su compañera.

Se ve que sí… - Bella a paso tranquilo se fue acercando a él y eso llamo muchísima la atención a Sorrento – Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sorrento de Sirena, amazonas ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – le devolvió la pregunta estando sorprendido por el semblante elegante que portaba la muchacha.

Mi nombre no importa, pero no está de más presentarme… Jaja – se rio por lo bajito ya que tenía su máscara puesta – Mi nombre es Isabela de Ave del Paraíso – Sorrento sonrió al escuchar aquel hermoso nombre, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza de cómo estará su compañero Io y los demás.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto algo fastidiada Yuzuriha al Austrino quien la miraba de reojo.

Ni yo sé cómo llegue – ambas muchachas se miraron no comprendiendo la situación – si no les molesta, deberé ir a buscar a mis amigos – dio una vuelta sobre sus talones para disponerse a marchar a rumbo desconocido, pero Bella lo detuvo con un agarre de su muñeca.

Tres generales aparecieron en los bosques rumbo a Rodorio… Si interesas yo te puedo guiar hasta ellos – el general de Sirena la miro sobre su hombro para encontrarse con el rostro descubierto de la joven y lo primero que noto fue que tenía rasgos de su supuesto maestro.

"_**Por Poseidón la muchacha es hermosa"**_ Me parece justo – hablo por fin sin dejar de lado sus pensamientos de la belleza de joven.

* * *

En una de las cabañas del Santuario, Isaac se despertaba con muchísima pesadez, miro por todos lados como si desconociera con exactitud el lugar, una hermosa amazona con su rostro descubierto se adentraba a donde estaba él.

Buenos días dormilón – el ruso enarco una ceja como si no comprendiera la situación que se le estaba presentado.

Buenos días ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto el peli verde sentándose en el borde de la cama.

En el santuario, en mi cabañita – hablo con dulzura la joven, era de cabellos azabaches largos hasta su cintura y lacio, con una piel bronceada y de ojos del mismo color que el puro mar.

"_**Vaya, la verdad el santuario es el paraíso de las mujeres"**_ Es hermosa tu cabañita ¿Cómo te llamas y como me encontraste o trajiste hasta aquí? _**"Tonto"**_ – se cuestionó solo, ya que estar cerca de la joven lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Jaja – rio por lo bajo, ya que la joven no pasaba de los trece años de edad – Me llamo Nicolet de Compás, y yo no te traje aquí sino me compañera de hogar – gusto entro otra mujer e Isaac abrió más sus ojos al notar a otra hermosa muchacha.

Por fin despiertas Isaac de Kraken – el mencionado la miro de reojo no comprendiendo de como sabe de su nombre.

¿Cómo me conoces? – La joven era Samara quien le daba una bandeja con comida.

Conozco a Kanon y él siempre me habla de ustedes – una sonrisita maliciosa se le aparecía al general de marina.

"_**Parece que una linda extorción no le vendría mal a Kanon"**_ Gracias por la hospitalidad que me ofrecen amazonas – el general de Kraken comenzó a devorar su desayuno, ya que Nicolet sonreía alegre y por otra parte Samara suspiraba con desgano al no cruzar con su Kanon.

En las doce casas, Krisna se despertaba con un tremendo dolor en su espalda - ¿Dónde estoy? – Se levantó con pesadez al notar que estaba entre un templo y otro.

¡Ey! ¡Hay un intruso! – El general de Crisaor hecho a correr para salir en donde estuviera que este, soldados lo perseguían por detrás y él bajando por las escaleras infinitas.

"_**Poseidón porque me castigas de esta forma"**_ – el general del océano indico acelero el paso para perder a los soldados.

Más arriba, Bian se despertaba con un dolor en su nuca y con un aroma que tanto odiaba – _**"Detesto las rosas"**_ – el canadiense miro a su alrededor para dar por entendido que estaba en un campo de - ¡ODIO LAS ROSAAAS! – Pego un grito provocando que el dicho dueño del jardín saliera afuera.

¿Qué haces aquí Bian? – Pregunto el santo dorado de Piscis con una cara de sorpresa al ver al General de Hipocampo quien se estaba avergonzando.

Ni yo sé que hago aquí… es más creo que llamare a Kanon – fue así elevo su cosmos para alertar al gemelo menor, por otro lado Dita no salía de su estupor por ver como el muchacho dependiera mucho de Kanon.

* * *

En Atlantis, pilar del Atlántico Norte. Kanon se dio un baño al momento que sintió el cosmos de Bian llamándolo.

Dame paciencia Athena – bufó en voz alta, se dispuso a salir de su baño y escuchar la queja del General de Hipocampo.

"_**Kanon los chicos y yo estamos en el santuario, ven a recogernos antes de que se nos arme el batabole"**_ – Kanon sonrió con muchísima malicia, aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer que Saga se pase por él tan solo por ver la cara de esos seis cuando los viera.

"_**Ok ya estoy en camino Bian"**_ – Tomo su cepillo de dientes para lavarse y aprovechar de pedirle el favor macabro a su gemelo – _**"Saga ¿Estas?"**_

En el santuario, en el tercer templo, Saga estaba firmando su reporte del día hasta que sintió el cosmos de su gemelo alertándole – _**"¡¿Qué quieres Kanon?!"**_

En el pilar del Atlántico norte, Kanon revoleo los ojos con hastió al sentir el grito de su gemelo por vía cosmos – _**"Mis muchachos están en el santuario, además puedo hacerte gancho con Joseline si…"**_ – Su mayor lo interrumpió en el momento que se enjuagaba la boca.

Bella subía con Sorrento e Isaac con rumbo al templo principal, mientras que en Géminis, Saga se ponía cómodo en su silla – _**"Bien, ya que te conozco bien y más que bien… Por esta vez me hago pasar por vos"**_ – No muy convencido se levantó e ir al cuarto de su gemelo para ponerse ropa de que él se acostumbraba a menudo.

Aioros venia con Krisna y con Bian quienes no entablaban conversación en nada.

Cuando volvamos a Atlantis a Io lo hago brocheta de pescado – dijo furibundo Krisna provocando que el Sagitariano riera por lo bajo.

Ni que me lo digas, lo que tiene en la cabeza son cosas que no sabe cómo acomodarlas – Bian estaba un poco preocupado por su mejor amigo, nunca lo vio así en un estado depresivo, Aioros paro en seco cuando vio a Bella con los otros dos generales, provocando que Krisna y Bian se chocaran con el griego.

Parece que la galita tenía razón – bramo Isaac con los brazos cruzados al ver a sus otros compañeros.

No me debes dar el crédito por todo – Sonrió la amazona de Apus, por otro lado Aioros tomo aire y recupero su semblante – Hola Aioros.

Hola Bella… Bien es mejor que esperemos aquí a Kanon, además puede que se demore unos segundo o minutos – Bella abrió sus ojos grandes para esbozar una cara de sorpresa provocando que los generales rieran.

Me parece justo, además tenemos a una nueva aliada – la francesa miro Sorrento quien se le acercaba de una manera incomoda.

Aioros podemos hablar, es que tengo que preguntarte una cosa – el sagitariano la miro con duda, pero acepto, fueron a un lado lejos de los invitados para hablar con más tranquilidad.

Los minutos pasaron cuando el gemelo "menor" se acercaba al punto de encuentro, Bian e Isaac estaban felices por ver a su salvador, por otro lado Krisna neutro y Sorrento no dejaba de mirar a la nada.

¿Qué haces aquí soquetes? – Aioros y Bella comenzaron a dudar del gemelo porque no sabían quién era en verdad de los dos.

¡Kanon! – Dijeron al unísono para después abrazar al mencionado, pero el gemelo no salía de su sorpresa al tener cuatro adolescentes muy pesados.

¡DEJENME RESPIRAR MANADA DE MONOS! – Hicieron caso a la petición, pero Aioros y Bella intercambiaron miradas como si no comprendiera la escenita que se estaba mostrando – Bien, espérenme casi llegando a la casa de Leo…- los jóvenes obedecieron y se fueron a paso lento con muchas cosas que hablar entre ellos – Si fuera ustedes dos tortolitos, que se fueran a hacer sus cositas o charlar a la casa de libra si les interesa – Aioros y Bella se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras ásperas del peli azul, dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones rumbo a donde estaban los generales marinas.

Gracias Kanon por venir a buscarnos – agradeció Sorrento mientras que los demás asentían.

Si, si… - Abrió un portal dimensional ya que los generales adolescentes se adentraron a él – Les espera un hermoso sermón – al llegar al pilar de Kanon, todos estaban anonados al ver a la escama de Dragón marino moviéndose por sí misma.

¡Son unos mocosos molestos! ¡¿Qué se creen de salir de sus rutinas y estar de parranda?! – los cuatro jóvenes se tensaron al sentir los gritos de furia de Kanon pero al mirar sobre sus hombros estaba él pero ¿Quién era el que les gritaba?

Para un segundo… ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto Krisna que estaba muy confundido, el que estaba usando la escama de Dragón marino comenzó a reír con diversión por otro lado el que estaba atrás suyo también comenzó a reírse.

* * *

Por otro lado, en Inglaterra Kassa trataba de desatarse sus manos atadas con una cuerda gruesa.

Trata y tratas pero no lo conseguirás muchachito – el joven miro mal al señor que tenía en frente – No me mires así, deberías recordar tu pasado – el general de Leumades abrió sus ojos sorprendido por aquellas palabras – Además tienes rasgos míos y algunos de tu madre – Kassa estaba confundido, primero lo secuestran y le piden rescate, segundo estaba en un lugar que ni siquiera recordaba y tercero ¿A qué se refería con que se parecía a su madre?

Todo lo que andaba sucediendo desde que Isaac descubriera el cementerio, de que Krisna encontrara una nota en su lanza, Sorrento también había encontrado una nota pero escrita en francés, Io con sus premoniciones y que a él se le pareciera tres sujetos que ni siquiera reconocía; Todo aquello era raro pero lo bueno está por comenzar.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia, nuevas cosas aparecen con el transcurso pero estos primeros capítulos son el pasaje de aclaraciones de las dudas.

Les invito a darle favorito, seguir la historia y de que comentaran si les gusto.


	5. 4- El secuestro de Kassa

**Este cap. se lo dedicó a andromedaaiorossayita, sé que le va a gustar.**

**Es mejor que los deje leer…**

* * *

Capítulo 4: "El secuestro de Kassa"

No entiendo nada lo que está sucediendo aquí – Bramo Sorrento sabiendo que las cosas se tornaron muy difíciles.

Agh… - Bufó el general de Dragón marino, al sentir que esos jóvenes en verdad eran unos tontos, más cuando les borraron la memoria por prevención del futuro – A ver si se dan cuenta los cuatro – El gemelo que estaba atrás sonreía al ver como su gemelo menor salía victorioso por la pequeña broma que les hizo.

¡¿HAY DOS KANON?! – Gritaron exaltados y es que se sorprendieron, por otro lado Sorrento comenzó a reír por la broma que le jugo Kanon - ¿De qué te ríes?

De sus caras, mensos jaja jaja – Sorrento se paró al lado del verdadero Kanon – y como se la creyeron.

¿Creernos de esta broma? – Bramo Krisna quien no salía de su enfado por la burla de su compañero – si tú también te la creíste, es mejor que te rías de ti mismo – Sorrento dejó de reír para ponerse serio a la acotación de su compañero.

Si, el que nos busco era Saga de Géminis – Isaac no lo podía creer, lo de esa mañana era un sueño que se le cumplió.

¿Kanon tienes un gemelo? – el susodicho asintió a la pregunta tonta del general de Hipocampo.

Bueno, es mejor que me vaya… - Saga abrió la otra dimensión para desaparecer – Cuando quieras Kanon, total cierta muchacha te extraña – El gemelo menor asentía a lo que nombraba su mayor.

Ha y yo tengo dos citas con dos mujeres extremadamente hermosas – Comento Isaac provocando que Kanon lo mirara fiero.

¿Qué chicas? – Pregunto con voz autoritaria ya que el ruso lo miraba de reojo.

Una muchacha de cabellos azabaches y unos hermosos ojos azules, la segunda se llama Samara, pero ella me invito no yo – Kanon se puso colorado de los celos por aquel comentario poco apropiado para esos adolescentes.

"_**Kanon cálmate, tan solo tú y Sami son amigos, no novios"**_ Más te vale que no sea en esta semana, ya muchos problemas tene… - Fue interrumpido por el grito de Julián.

¡GENERALES DE MARINA SE PRESENTAN CUANDO ANTES ANTE MI O SINO LOS HAGO PESCADO! – Tragaron grueso todos, menos Kanon quien ya estaba hastiado del joven Dios.

* * *

En la sala del trono, el Dios con su túnica blanca estaba esperando a sus generales para hablar de un asunto que lo tiene rabioso, en realidad eran varios sus problemas.

Por fin se dignan a mostrar – Kanon dejo salir una maldición por lo bajo pero lo llego a escuchar sus compañeros.

¿A qué nos ha llamado mi señor? – Dijo con educación el general de Escilas.

Los he llamado para comunicarles tres cosas… - Todos enarcaron una ceja y por otro lado Tetis se mantenía escondida detrás del trono.

"_**Ojala me toque día libre con mi hermoso Kanon"**_ – sonreía malévolamente al pensar aquellas cosas.

Una de ellas, es que irán a una misión en un grupo de a cuatro… - Todos se pusieron serios como Tetis rogaba de que le tocara un grupo con Kanon ya que suspiraba todos los días por él – Pero por otra parte… - Se levantó de su asiento para observar atrás de su trono - ¿Qué haces ahí atrás Tetis de Sirena? – La rusa puso los ojos en blanco al sentir la mirada profunda de su Dios, los generales se levantaron para acercarse donde observaba su Dios, Julián noto lo acercado que estaban sus seis generales - ¿Se puede saber lo curioso que son cuando uno observaba algo?

Lo curioso es que Tetis esté y de que Kassa no – incordio Io quien estaba atrás de Sorrento.

¿Y dónde está? – Pregunto Poseidón mientras observaba sobre sus hombros a Kanon quien seguía perdido en Tetis quien lo miraba con una mirada perdida en él.

Creo que eso no lo sabemos – acoto Isaac quien salía de su lugar para que sus compañeros dejaran salir a su Dios y a la joven Tetis.

* * *

En Inglaterra, Kassa seguía forcejeando las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado a una silla cuando notó que una mesita había comida servida.

"_**Tengo mucha hambre, quiero comer una rica hamburguesa con mucho queso"**_ – el general de Leumades estaba tentado por el plato de comida, en ese preciso momento Eric ex general de Dragón Marino apareció con un plato de cereales y con la boca llena – _**"Eso es mala educación"**_ Quedo un hamburguesa con papitas fritas – trato de articular algunas palabras pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

¿Qué dijiste? – Le pregunto mientras tragaba, no comprendió lo que le trataba de decir el joven general de Leumades – Oh, acá estaba mi cena de anoche – tomo el plato que había en la mesita de café en el momento que olía a la ración de comida, olvidándose por unos segundos de lo que estaba haciendo en la sala principal de la casa – Y parece que se echó a perder.

"_**Tremendo idiota"**_ – Pensó en el momento que una gotita de sudor se escapó por su frente, para Eric reprochar una comida era una cosa que nunca tolero en su vida - ¡Tecgo muca hambre! – Trato de gritar pero seguía con la mordaza puesta, pero cuando se le cruzo una idea comenzó a elevar su cosmo energía muy violentamente; Eric lo miraba sobrecogido al ver como ese joven comenzaba a emanar un cosmos violento.

"_**Se ve que Kanonsito lo entreno muy bien"**_ ¡Es mejor que te calmes ahora! – Dijo con voz autoritaria mientras que él también elevaba su cosmos agresivamente, Kassa se asustó mucho y comenzó a llorar como un pequeño perrito frente a un león hambriento.

Todos los que habitaban en la casa se despertaron de un sopé en el ex general de Dragón Marino grito con muchísima autoridad, Hans bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras en el momento que notó algo raro en la sala.

"_**No ahora" **_– Pensó en el momento que vio la silla vacía y un plato de comida estampada contra la pared – Esto sí que es un verdadero desastre… _**"Te voy a castrar ahora mismo Eric"**_ – Estaba muy enojado con su amigo, pero el plan se fue al carajo por culpa de un hombre que ni siquiera maduro.

En el patio de la casa, Eric estaba en frente a un general que esta aterrorizado por razones inmaduras. Kassa traba de asimilar su entorno en el que tenía, era un jardín hermoso con platas bien cuidas, un tobogán de color ocre con blanco en el medio de dos arbustos pequeños que estaba un poco medios descuidados, también había dos columpios que estaban construidos entre dos enormes pinos; Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, una de ellas era de porque lo secuestraron y lo traguearon a un país que lo consideraba un patrimonio, otro era por un hombre parecido a él y el recuerdo de algo que no palpaba muy bien.

¿En qué piensas mocoso? – Pregunto Eric con un tono ronco que lo hacía ver como un ser de temer, pudo atrapar la atención de Kassa.

En que este lugar me parece conocido – Eric enarcó una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería el hijo menor de su amigo – A lo que me refiero es de que… No paro de recordar a mi hermano mayor… - por fin lo había admitido pero no sabía concretamente si era su hermano o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

¿Y porque elevaste tu cosmos energía? – Kassa lo miro de reojo para pensar de alguna forma de como escapar de esa casa cuando antes.

Creo que le tengo fobia a de que me atén a una silla… _**"Es ahora o nunca"**_ Porque Kanon me conto de que yo, sufrí un secuestro y de que me querían ahogar pero él me salvo cuando me ahogaba en el mar – Hans vio de cómo se daba la escena entre Eric y Kassa hijo, pero algo no está muy bien en el ambiente.

"_**Siento cosmos cerca de aquí"**_ – Pensó Hans pero no estaba seguro después de todo, ya era anormal presentir todos los días cosmos violentos o más, guerreros de algún Dios al asecho.

* * *

En Atlantis, Poseidón tenía ya a sus seis generales de marina esperando sus órdenes junto con Tetis. En los minutos de silencio cosmos conocidos por él se acercaban a la entrada de su santuario.

Antes que nada… - Rompió el silencio guiando su vista azulada hacia Tetis quien estaba al lado del general de Escilas – Tetis ve a la entrada junto con dos marinas y tres soldados a recibir a unos invitados.

Si mi señor, con su permiso – hizo una reverencia a todos los presentes y marchando con paso tranquilo hacia su lugar de siempre, la entrada al Atlantis.

En cambio tú Kanon junto con Bian, vayan cuando antes a la búsqueda de Kassa de Leumades – Ambos generales asintieron y salieron del templo, por otro lado Poseidón tenía una misión especial a dos generales que tenía en mente – Sorrento de Sirena y Io de Escilas quiero que marchen cuando antes a los territorios del olimpo porque necesito que vayan a buscar algunas pistas de Ares… Si vuelven con las manos vacías les juro que los encierro por cuatro meses sin comida, sin agua en el soporte principal ¿Comprendieron?

Sí señor, no se preocupe en cuatro días le traemos lo que usted nos ordena emperador Poseidón – Hablo Sorrento con suma tranquilidad, Io junto con su compañero partieron cuando antes al monte Tesalia, lugar en donde está con muchísima seguridad el ansiado Monte Olimpo, hogar sagrado de los Dioses.

Los demás vigilen sus pilares – Isaac y Krisna asintieron para salir de apuros de la sala del trono. Poseidón estaba muy estresado los últimos tres días, tenía recuerdos dolorosos de su amada Anfitrite, se paró para caminar un poco en la espera de aquellos dueños de los cosmos que sentía a larga distancia.

* * *

En las calles de Inglaterra, Kanon junto con Bian salían de la otra dimensión con la idea de poder encontrar a su compañero desaparecido.

Oye Kanon ¿Tienes algún indicio donde podría estar Kassa? – el Griego de cabellos azules negaba a la pregunta del General de Hipocampo, por otro lado el canadiense se fijó en un hombre que se adentraba a una casona con pintas de ser modesta – Kanon mira a aquel hombre – le señalo al extraño sujeto que se adentraba a la casa.

"_**Parece sospechoso, pero tengo la cereza de que tendremos más problemas"**_ Seguidme Bian – Kanon se trepo a un árbol y Bian le siguió, se subieron al tejado al notar de que en el patio de esa misma casa estaba su compañero – _**"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"**_ – diviso bien a las personas que estaban reunidas alrededor del pobre Kassa quien estaba sin su escama – Que está haciendo el bastardo de mi maestro – susurro pero Bian capto las palabras sin seguir comprendiendo lo que sucedía en ese momento.

"_**Kassa me escuchas"**_ – Bian fue astuto encendió su cosmo energía para comunicarse con su compañero quien guio su mirada a donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

En el jardín, Kassa de Leumades estaba en graves aprietos en espetar cosas que dudaba, pero al momento sintió el cosmos de Bian y el de Kanon, pero estaba consciente de que saldría de eso y pronto.

¿Qué piensas hacer niñito? – Hans reboleo los ojos a la tan poco madures de su ex compañero de armas, Kassa sonrió de medio lado en el momento que se le ocurrió algo muy gran.

A ver si me atrapan acianos – Kanon estaba estupefacto en el momento que no veía a Kassa por ninguna parte, es más se alisto en el momento que la muerta del patio se abría por si sola.

En el tapial, Bian estaba asombrado en ver como esos sujetos se quedaban con la interrogante en donde se había metido su amigo.

Bian vallamos por la entrada de la casa – Susurro Kanon en el momento que debían de ser muy cautelosos de ahora en adelante.

De vuelta con Kassa, el general de Leumades estaba algo sonriente por su astucia fue en dirección a la puerta de entrada para largarse de una vez. Un sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos verdes estaba atrás de Kassa.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – Una enorme ventisca comenzó a salir por toda la casa, prohibiendo al general que se moviera – No te pasas de listo mocoso… además ¿Te llamas general? Puff… menuda tontería, ni con un dedo que dejaría vivo – Bian y Kanon patearon a la vez la puerta de ingreso para esta vez sacar de una maldita vez a su compañero.

¡Explosión de Galaxias! – Millones de planetas salían de atrás del gemelo de Géminis, su más poderosa técnica se fue en dirección al sujeto que estaba sometiendo a un sermón a Kassa.

¡KANON! – Bueno es más, Kassita largo el llanto con el tan solo ver al general de Dragón Marino salvándole el trasero. Bian tenía la cara de aburrido por el ver melodrama que se estaba montando su compañero.

Menudo idiota… - Espeto el canadiense mientras se golpeaba con una mano en su frente, por otro lado Kanon trataba de sacárselo de encima.

¡COLMILLO DEL LOBO! – Un ataque salió de la obscura planta de arriba con dirección a los tres generales mandándolos afuera de la vivienda.

¡Ah! – Gritaron al momento que fueron estampados contra un vehículo que comenzó a sonar su alarma, pero agradecían a Poseidón de que no había personas circulando en la calle.

¡¿Quién es el tarado que sabe usar las técnicas de Io?! – Articulo furioso Bian al recibir el ataque del Colmillo del lobo a una velocidad más superior que la que usa su mejor amigo.

Parece que tenemos la grata visita de mi ex pupilo – Kanon comenzó a gruñir con el ver a su maestro vivo, lo conocía pero no espero de que sobreviviera aquel atentado que tuvo que pasar.

¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Tú nunca fuiste mi maestro! – Eric estaba serio con escuchar las acidas palabras de Kanon, tenía recuerdos lindos y otros feos, pero lo malo era que Kanon lo negó en el momento que Ares lo mató en aquella ocasión.

¿Por qué lo niegas Kanon? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tus nuevos compañeros no pasaran por lo que les sucedió a tus antiguos amigos? – Hablo aquel hombre que les lanzo el ataque de una de las bestias de Escilas.

No le tengo miedo a nada… Lo que más odio es de que ustedes estén hostigándome siempre de algo que en verdad me arrepiento… - Kanon se lanzó a la batalla en contra del hombre que le hizo esas preguntas.

Bian junto Kassa estaban confundidos y sobre todo estaban sorprendidos de ver el espíritu de pelea de Kanon. Aquel hombre esquivaba ágilmente los golpes físicos de Kanon, pero este no se iba a echar para atrás, el hombre de cabellos negros detuvo dos ataques veloces de parte de su contrincante para después…

¡Sabes que no podrás conmigo! – Tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Kanon para lanzarlo en contra del pavimento, y el gemelo menor dejo escapar de su boca sangre.

¡Kanon! – Exclamaron sorprendidos Kassa y Bian, nada podían estaban confundidos con la situación y comenzaban a dudar de su capacidad ante aquellos sujetos.

Qué lindo es verlos indefensos ¿Qué piensas Eric? – el susodicho levanto su dedo índice al cielo y ejecuto una técnica devastadora.

Pasaron horas de lo ocurrido, Isaac junto con Krisna quienes estaban cuidando de sus compañeros. El primero en despertar de los dos fue Bian, estaba aturdido por tantas interrogantes que le daban vueltas en su cabeza, por otro lado la ansiedad.

¡¿Qué sucedió?! – El de cabellos claros observo a su alrededor notando de que estaba en la enfermería de Atlantis.

Parece que ambos se desmayaron – Aclaro Krisna quien le extendía un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

¿Y porque debo de tomarme estas pastillas? – Isaac bufo para acercarse a un Kassa quien seguía mirando por la ventana el mar que parecía cielo en el templo de Poseidón.

No vuelvas a chistar y tómatelas – Bian se las tomo con pesadez para después mirar hacia su costado y encontrarse con una cama hecha un desastre – El medicamento te hará efecto por causa de aquel ataque en la que fueron víctimas y pero aun – Kassa lo interrumpió para fijar su mirada en sus compañeros.

Kanon nos está ocultando algo y lo que oculta debe de ser en relación con aquel cementerio abandonado que fuimos la vez pasada – Isaac cambio su semblante algo frio por uno confuso, Krisna se llevó la mano a su barbilla tratando de descifrar que era lo que quería decir con eso su compañero.

Es cierto debemos buscarlo ahora mismo y hacerlo hablar, porque con toda esta maldita situación me está poniendo los pelos en punta y peor aún debemos llamar a Sorrento y a Io cuando antes – hablo Bian quien llamaba a su escama como también lo hizo Kassa, los cuatro generales a paso decidido fueron donde deberían de estar sus otros compañeros.

* * *

En el pilar del Atlántico norte, Kanon estaba recostado en su cama con la cabeza que le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto que lo tenía mal. Se dio la vuelta para observar una fotografía en donde se lo podía ver a sus amigos generales junto a él, recuerdos lindos tenia de ellos seis, uno de ellos era su primer amor Giselle.

No puedo aguantar más esta situación… ¿Cómo podre liar con todo este desborde? – Comenzó a hablar consigo mismo como si fuera que alguien lo escuchara, afuera de su cuarto estaba oculta Tetis quien escuchaba lo que decía el general de Dragón Marino.

"_**Pobre Kanon, debe de estar mal… Creo que debería traer a esa amazonas que nombro Isaac"**_ – Pensó esto último con rabia, ella sentía cosas por Kanon, pero no sabía si él le correspondía.

* * *

En el Olimpo, Sorrento junto con Io estaban escalando el monte Tesalia en búsqueda de pistas de Ares. El aire frio de aquel monte era helado cada vez que subían más hacia la punta de este serró, ambos llevaban consigo las cajas de pandora donde estaban sus escamas y con una túnica de color negro para evitar que el mismo aire los congelara.

¿Cuánto falta por llegar Sorrento? – Pregunto el chileno quien estaba al lado de su amigo quien lo miro con ánimo.

Ya estamos por llegar, tan solo debemos colocarnos estos collares con forma de nuestras bestias guardianas, ya que nuestro señor Poseidón las baño con su cosmos de deidad – Aclaro Io se colocó su collar que tenía como dije la figura de Escilas, por parte de Sorrento su collar tenía el dije en forma de Sirena con una flauta, ambas goyas estaban hechas de oro sólido.

Atrás de todo, cuatro generales corrían a toda velocidad con el destino fijado en sus compañeros. Bian estaba adelante junto con Isaac, Kassa y Krisna estaban atrás de ellos.

Pero lo malo de todo esto es de qué seis luces que destellaban luz ocre y azulada los seguían ellos, más cuando una entidad que estaba cubierta con un manto de color blanco con detalles en las mangas y abajo con dorado brillante.

"_**Parece que la nueva fila de Poseidón esta armada como uno quería"**_ – Pensó aquella misteriosa mujer, por supuesto las luces la seguían por donde ella iba – Pronto serán revividos mis generales de Marina, por ahora es mejor esperar para que nuestro Dragón aclare sus pensamientos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**N/A**: Aquí les traigo un cap de este fic, pronto subiré el cap de "La Guerra del Destino". Por favor les ruego que me den comentarios positivos u opiniones acerca de mis historias. Bueno de aquí me despido y nos leemos prontamente. Chausito


	6. 5- Las seis luces misteriosas

**Los personajes que uso en este fanfic son autoria de otros autores, pero los demás son propiedad mia...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**: "Las seis misteriosas luces"

Bian, Kassa, Isaac y Krisna seguían con su recorrido a toda velocidad para alcanzar a sus dos amigos quienes supuestamente estaban por llegar a la entrada del Monte Olimpo. Por lo tanto la situación se agravaría cuando las seis luces que estaban cerca de la misteriosa entidad quien a paso tranquilo y veloz se acercaba hacia la entrada del Monte Olimpo.

En ese preciso momento Sorrento junto a Eo sintieron cuatro cosmos acercándose a paso veloz cuando notaron la tormenta de nieve era cada vez más intensa y eso era señal de que debían de parar a descansar por lo menos unas horas, ya que llevaban muchísimo tiempo caminando por ese sendero.

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Sorrento e Eo se voltearon para ponerse en guardia dado que aquella voz les pareció un tanto extraña, ambos dudaban de que el olimpo o lo que sea, fuera a recibirlos de esa forma – Se ve que ustedes las marinas de Poseidón nunca descansan en paz ¿Eh?

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! – Pregunto Sorrento con un tono autoritario, en cambio la voz misteriosa hizo acto de aparición pero seguía siendo más siniestra su apariencia.

\- Parece que ustedes son la nueva generación de los pececitos de Anfitrite… Hace muchísimo tiempo que no lucho con una marina… Pero ¿Qué hay que hacerle? Nada en lo absoluto – Sorrento fijo sus ojos rosados en la figura encapuchada que tenía en frente, dudaba de la capacidad o fuerza de aquella entidad que le parecía un tanto misteriosa.

\- No sé de qué hablas, pero no te permitiré en llamarnos de esa forma – espeto iracundo Eo, dado que el ambiente en donde estaban era un poco chico para tres personas.

\- _**"Veamos que tanto poder tienen ustedes mocosos insolentes"**_ – La entidad lanzo una ráfaga de energía que mando a volar a Sorrento y a Eo, ambos fueron despojados de su protección y de sus escamas.

\- ¡Ah! – Eo se agarró con lo justo al borde del acantilado y Sorrento estaba casi al borde de un peñasco que estaba a unos cinco metros más abajo.

\- ¡Auxilio Eo! ¡Ayúdame! – Eo trato de subir para así ayudar a su compañero pero en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo le fallaba.

\- No creo que puedas ayudar a tu amiguito Escilas – Eo se sorprendió muy dentro de él, pero no podía dejar morir a un compañero dado que eso estaba en contra de sus creencias.

\- ¡Sorrento resiste! – Eo se puso de pie para ponerse en posición de ataque al frente de aquella entidad que se le estaba acercando de a poco mientras se reía - ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Me río de tu fin general de Escilas – La entidad alzo su brazo mostrando la extremidad de su brazo derecho, que estaba cubierta de una armadura de color negro con rojo – Adiós general de Escilas ¡Ráfaga sangrienta!

\- ¡Ah! – Eo utilizo sus brazos en modo de escudo tratando de protegerse, dado que el ataque proporcionado por su adversario era sumamente fuerte.

Por otro lado Sorrento trataba de escalar para ir a ayudar a su compañero, estaba preocupado primero por la misión y segundo el porqué de luchar con una entidad que ni les dijo como se llamaba, y debía de admitir que se estaba enfadando con aquel misterioso hombre.

* * *

A escasos kilómetros, los generales restantes estaban en camino pero algo se les interpuso a los cuatro.

\- ¿De quién este cosmos violento? – Pregunto en voz alta Bian mientras paraba de correr y eso preocupo un poco a Krisna quien se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Bian? – Pregunto el hindú mientras se acercaba a su compañero que estaba pensativo.

\- Sucede que percibo una cosmos energía agresiva – Isaac y Kassa se acercaron a sus dos compañeros quienes estaban pensando, pero en ese mismo momento la energía que percibían los cuatro comenzaba aumentar a tal grado que los altero.

\- ¡¿Quién tiene este asqueroso poder?! – Dijo casi a los grito Kassa quien miraba a todos lados pero lo que diviso eran a cinco Berserkers.

\- Se ve que Poseidón ha mandado a sus generales de marina al Olimpo ¿Eh? – Ninguno respondió a la pregunta de aquel Berserkers, pero el general de Craken comenzó a contar cuantos eran y tan solo notaron que eran cuatro.

\- _**"Qué raro, tan solo percibo cinco cosmos y veo que hay cuatro personas"**_ Si, ¿Tienes algún problema? – el que había hablado antes se comenzó a acercar para estar en frente al finlandés.

\- Por supuesto, el problema que tengo es que tú eres un general de pacotilla – Kassa esbozo una cara de dolido ante el comentario que propino aquel muchacho de cabellos rojizos.

\- Perdón por ser unos generales de pacotilla, pero eso no justifica de que somos peor que ustedes cuatro pueden pensar acerca de nosotros – Dijo Bian en el momento que elevo su cosmo energía provocando que el viento se elevase – Es mejor de que se preparen para morir insectos ¡VIENTOS HURACANADOS! – Una enorme cola de un huracán se había formado en aquel camino, ya sabiendo que esa era la señal de lucha y los demás empezaron a atacar sin piedad a sus enemigos.

\- Veamos si me encuentran – Decía Kassa mientras se desvanecía a una velocidad que aquellos Berserkers no lo podían ver – _**"Es tu turno Isaac"**_ – Indicaba por medio del cosmos a su compañero quien de a poco hacia que el aire helado de esa montaña aumentase y más que Bian seguía manipulando a tal magnitud que le podía servir para congelar para siempre a esos soldados a disposición del Dios de la guerra bruta.

\- ¡AURORA BOREAL! – Isaac ejecuto su técnica para provocar que aquellos Berserkers se congelaran para así darle pase a Krisna – Krisna ¿Nos haces los honores?

\- Por supuestos compañeros, será un gusto de dar por terminado este encuentro – El general de Crisaor empuño su lanza para después ejecutar una de sus técnicas - ¡LANCERO DESLUMBRANTE! – Los soldados del Dios Ares estaban horrorizados al ver que su fin estaba por llegar, Krisna destruyo con su lanza aquellos cuerpos haciendo que los mismo mueran en el acto.

A unos metros de alto estaba aquella entidad encapuchada quien parecía mostrar el rostro bellísimo de una mujer y a sus costados revoloteaban las seis luces quienes parecían estar hablando con ella.

\- Creo que llegó el momento de hacer mi aparición y que ustedes se materialicen con el cosmos divino de Poseidón mis generales de marina – Una luz de color blanca y verde se acercó hasta el barranco para después titilar con una fuerza increíble como si tratara de expresarse.

Los cuatro generales de marina se juntaron y Kassa volvió a su forma normal, ya habían vencido a cuatro de los Berserkers, pero ¿Dónde estaba el quinto?

\- Parece que tenemos que encontrar a ese quinto cosmos porque tan solo se mostraron cuatro personas y no cinco – Bian mientras analizaba la situación, se alejó de sus compañeros para analizar los cuerpos mutilados de lo ya vencidos guerreros de Ares.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Yo prefiero ir a buscar a Sorrento y a Eo para decirles lo que anda sucediendo – Dijo Kassa en un tono poco conforme ya que opto por seguir el camino que debían de tomar.

\- Creo que Kassa tiene razón yo voy por los otros dos – Isaac junto con Kassa fueron corriendo hasta la ubicación de sus compañeros, no obstante, Krisna se acercó a Bian para posar una de sus manos en el hombre del General de Hipocampo.

\- Vamos – Bian asintió para así los dos alcanzar a sus compañeros. El general de Hipocampo no estaba complacido en dejar a mitad su búsqueda del quinto cosmos que sintieron hace unos momentos antes de luchar con aquellos Berserkers, pero había algo en su mente que rondaba y desearía que ese pensamiento fuese uno fuera de contexto.

* * *

Peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que su cosmos estaba siendo disminuido por el campo energético que protegía el ingreso al Olimpo, un campo de fuerza donde los humanos podrían fallecer en el intento de ir. Un golpe seco en su espada lo hizo perder el equilibro y caerse al acantilado, Sorrento veía como Eo caía y el como buen compañero se soltó y lo tomo antes de tiempo, llama a su escama para así usar las alas de esta y comenzar a elevarse con ayuda de su cosmos.

Desde arriba, el enemigo aprecio como su contrincante caía y no ver tampoco el rastro del otro. Esboza una sonrisa destellando su triunfo, se aleja de la zona para comenzar avanzar hasta la entrada del olimpo – _**"Son más débiles que los otros, me da mucha pena pensar que Poseidón haya elegido a esos niños como sus generales" **_Ja, desearía pelear con alguien interesante y no perder mi tiempo con niñerías – Terminaba de hacer el resumen de lo que obtuvo, continuo con su camino sino antes detenerse abruptamente.

El sonido de algo posarse en el suelo hizo que el adversario voltearse, ahí estaba Sorrento de Sirena sosteniendo el cuerpo magullado de su compañero - ¿Buscas diversión? – Le pregunto muy fríamente mientras se giraba para depositar a Eo lejos del enemigo y del campo de batalla, ya era su turno en pelear, ya que perdieron mucho tiempo. No obstante, la luz verde y blanca al notar que su mensaje no fue dado, se acercó a Sorrento y a posicionarse al frente de este – _**"Esta luz… ¿Es cosmos?"**_ – Se preguntó muy sorprendido y embelesado por aquella esfera de luz que danzaba alrededor de él.

La luz comenzaba a emitir una resonancia logrando que su diminuto cosmos se comunicara con el general de Sirena – _**"Él es un Berserker que está a tu nivel, no claudiques y creé en ti mismo"**_ – Sorrento queda aturdido por lo que escucho vía cosmos, aquella voz la conocía, pero un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

**\- Hace ocho años atrás -**

Un niño de cabellos rizados y rosados, estaba corriendo por la playa tratando de escapar de algo - ¡Déjeme en paz! – Decía el pequeño Sorrento de unos cinco años de edad, a un delfín que emitía su sonido y se movía a toda velocidad, ya que deseaba jugar con el niño - ¡Maestro Toin! – Gritaba el niño de mirada rosada a su tutor quien estaba sentado arriba de una roca algo anonado por lo que sus ojos azules le mostraban.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sorrento? – Le pregunta en un tono preocupado mientras se bajaba de la roca para alzar a su pequeño alumno que parecía estar asustado.

\- Un delfín me quiere comer y yo no quiero – Decía al borde de las lágrimas enfocando su mirada en los de su maestro quien esbozaba una sonrisa paternal, esconde su rostro en el cuello del mayor para comenzar a sollozar.

El general de Sirena enfoca su mirada en el animal acuático quien emitía su sonido característico, él comienza avanzar hasta el Delfín con una idea en mente – No querrás decir jugar – Le dice mientras toma el rostro de su alumno para que este lo mire destellando el susto que tenía – Observa – Le dice mientras lo baja y le entrega una flauta – Ten tu flauta, te servirá para comunicarte con él – Le indica al Delfín quien metía la cabeza en el agua y hacia burbujas – Has una melodía básica y fácil, después cuando seas más grande podrás comunicarte con los delfines sin dificultad y puedes pedirles lo que sea – Sorrento se acercaba el pico de la flauta para comenzar a tocar una melodía y el Delfín al escucharla comenzaba a salpicar muy alegre – Jajaja – Reía su maestro alegre al ver como su alumno y el animal comenzaban a entenderse.

\- _**"Maestro prométame no dejarme solo y menos al lado de estas bestias"**_ – Pensaba amargamente ya que no parecía estar gozando el momento, donde su maestro riendo y observando como el Delfín salpicaba.

**\- En la actualidad -**

Sorrento empuña su flauta para posteriormente comenzar a tocar una melodía muy particular y era una nueva técnica que había aprendido - ¡LUNAR SIREN! – Al tocar su flauta una bella sinfonía harmoniosa y suave, atrás del marine hace aparecer una luna llena gigantesca que cubre la silueta de Sorrento; basándose en las leyendas de que las sirenas hipnotizaban a los viajeros esta técnica aplica así. Con una simple tonada aparentemente inofensiva, pero que en realidad debería hipnotizar o controlar los movimientos del oponente. La luz que se había posicionado al frente del General de Sirena, se desplaza para colocarse en la flauta para hacer que la melodía incrementara su intensidad para posteriormente Sorrento percatarse que involuntariamente había cambiado a su técnica normal – _**"¡¿Qué hace esta luz?! No puedo usar la sinfonía de la muerte final, debo ser creativo y encontrar otras alternativas"**_ – Se deja ayudar por aquella luz, para después ver como su oponente queda en un estado de trance, pero al cabo y en el instante que cambio de técnica su oponente comenzaba a retorcerse.

\- ¡Maldito! Me las pagaras mocoso – En eso el Berserker desapareció ante sus ojos sorpresivos, jamás vio como alguien daba retirada y eso no le parecía justo.

* * *

A los pocos minutos los cuatro generales restantes, llegaron al encontró de una imagen donde Sorrento estaba ayudando a Eo. Bian da un paso para arrodillarse y comprobar que su mejor amigo esté en condiciones de proseguir.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar que hacen aquí? – Pregunto frívolamente Sorrento a sus compañeros quienes no parecían que decirle, alzo su mirada para posarla en los morados claros de Bian quien no parecía estar escuchándolo o era lo que pensaba.

\- Sorrento cumple la misión junto con Eo, pero los acompañaremos hasta la cima – Respondió Isaac en el mismo tono que uso el Austrino, no obstante, Sorrento dejo salir un suspiro bastante fastidiado – Ya que Ares tiene pensado atacarnos a nosotros también y será una gran carga para ti con un humano que sufre de visiones – Todos enfocaron sus miradas en el semblante tranquilo de su compañero Eo. Sorrento dejo salir un suspiro para después asentir en silencio ante la propuesta hecha por Isaac, se sacó su escama, se colocó el collar y marcharon rumbo a la cima del monte Tesalia.

* * *

En el Santuario Marino, las cosas para Tetis se complicaron muchísimo, ella estando montando guardia en la entrada del reino y con sus pensamientos puestos en Kanon. Estaba enamorada de él, pero al escucharlo hablar solo la hizo poner alerta, sin embargo no encontraba justificación alguna al comportamiento repentino del General de Dragon Marino.

\- ¿Sera porque se enamoró de otra? – Se preguntó muy abatida mientras se limaba las uñas. En ese momento no se había percatado que siete hombres con capas negras la habían rodeado, la marine de Sirena alza su rostro para sorprenderse - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes para osarse llegar hasta el reino de Poseidón?! – Dos sujetos encapuchados se miraron entre ellos sin entender lo que le sucedía aquella mujer. Tetis se estaba impacientando y opto por elevar su cosmos al máximo destellando su enojo.

\- Se ve que Odette de Sirena te entreno muy bien, a pesar de su trágica muerte, abandonar a una niña de cinco años sola en este mundo lleno de sangre y destrucción – Hablo uno de los sujetos con capas negras, para acercarse hasta donde estaba sentada Tetis para tomarla del pie y hacerla caer al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! – Dijo al sentir la caída y un dolor agudo en su espalda, se levanta con rapidez y se pone en guardia, ya que no deseaba fallar esta vez – ¡No les permitiré ingresar! – Les grito en un tono autoritario, provocando que algunos gruñeran al verse casi estancados por una simple niña.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tetis estaba siendo cargada por uno de los ex generales de Marina. Los siete hombres ingresaban decididos a la cámara donde estaba Poseidón, la marina de Sirena parecía estar muy enfadada con ser vencida tan fácilmente por aquellos viejos.

No obstante, Kanon portando su escama iba a paso seguro y veloz ya que había sentido siete cosmos que conocía a la perfección, los siete hombres se detienen al sentir el cosmos agresivo del gemelo menor, al verlo Tetis le dedicaba su mirada triste y eso a Kanon no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¡¿Me pueden explicar el motivo de su visita?! – Les pregunto fastidiado por su día, primero Eo con sus visiones frecuentes, los chicos lo sacan de sus cabales por culpa de su aburrimiento continuo, Tetis que trata de conquistarlo, algo que no le agradaba para nada y menos embarcarse en una relación estable, el secuestro de Kasa y ahora toparse con aquellos siete sujetos a un paso de ingresar a los aposentos de Poseidón.

\- Jm – Dice Eric quien se giraba para avanzar hasta su ex pupilo – No quiero sonar mezquino contigo Kanon, pero vinimos por motivos que te podrían importar y a nuestro señor – El peli azul se cruza de brazos y mirarlo serio, Eric comprende aquella postura y entendía perfectamente la mirada del gemelo menor de los Géminis – Para serte ver el panorama de mejor forma, Ares revivió a los asesinos de Odette y de tus amigos – En ese momento el rostro frívolo de Kanon cambio a uno de dolor, cae de rodillas al suelo y con su mirada perdida en sus recuerdos. Tetis se zafa del agarre del peli verde, corre hacia Kanon para abrazarlo transmitiéndole confort.

\- Esos malditos – Susurro Kanon en un tono bajo, pero Tetis lo escucho, lo toma del rostro para que este la mirase a los ojos.

\- Yo no sé de qué hablan estos sujetos, pero Poseidón se enojara muchísimo con nosotros si no se largan ellos – En esos momentos las puertas de los aposentos del Dios de los mares se abrieron para dejar pasar a una dama de cabellos largos y rojos, vistiendo una túnica ceñida a su cuerpo femenino, al lado de la mujer estaba Julian sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza.

\- Hola Kanon – Saludo aquella esbelta mujer al gemelo menor quien se sorprendió al verla y lo que más llamo su atención eran las cinco luces que revoloteaban alrededor de esta.

\- _**"¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso?"**_ – Sus pensamientos estaban a mil, pero una de las luces que venían junto a la sacerdotisa del reino marino se acercó a él, aquella luz era de un tono rosado pastel y con un aura blanquecina – _**"Destellas confusión, pero a la vez alegre"**_ – Kanon observa aquella luz danzando frente suyo pero no podía comprender lo que trataba de decirlo con un simple acercamiento.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
